<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Everything Right by LinkCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028600">Making Everything Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat'>LinkCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Friends Forever [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain Damage, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden appearance of injured siblings puts the colony on edge and challenges them to do what they believe is right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biggie/Harper (Trolls), Branch/DJ Suki, Creek/Delta Dawn, Queen Barb/Riff (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Friends Forever [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bleeding Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part 6 of “Best Friends Forever.” I’m sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A heartbreaking mistake has a teenager running for his life, and the life of the sister that he loves very much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years had passed by since Ashlynn turned one. The village had been at peace and had managed to survive the toddler years of fifty-two trollings. Everyone was gathering to celebrate Ashlynn’s fourth birthday, and Pumpkin’s twenty fifth birthday. This time, there were a lot of active little ones running around and causing all sorts of mischief. All the parents that had been teenagers when their children were born, were now adults themselves.</p><p>Ashlynn was playing tag with her cousins. She loved when her birthday came. She got to play with all of her family and friends.</p><p>Mama Goldie was over talking to Splash. He had been fitted with a belt prosthetic, to help him get around without crutches, but she had an idea she wanted to run by him. She was thinking of performing a surgery on him, to replace the ball and socket of his hip, so that she could put in a joint latching prosthetic to his hip, so he didn’t have to get too hot during the summer.</p><p>Splash wasn’t interested in that idea, yet. He had had to have surgery a few times since he lost his leg, to reduce pain and scaring. He didn’t look forward to another one. Especially one that would be experimental. “I’m doing fine Doctor Goldie. I know you’re trying to help, but I don’t want to spend all spring in pain. I’ll manage the summer like I did last year. I’ll use my crutches. It’s not as hard for me, now that the kids are older.”</p><p>“If you insist, but I want you to think about it. Perhaps I can do it this fall, so you can recover during the winter. You know we’ll all help you out, if you’re worried about managing your family while recovering.” Mama Goldie smiled at him, when he glared at her. “You’re not scary.” She stuck out her tongue and yelped when he grabbed her tongue. “OK, I’ll drop it.” She muffled her words. “You’re as stubborn as your father.” She remembered offering to restore Basil’s vision years ago, but he had refused to try it.</p><p>Splash let her tongue go, and then got up and hobbled over to Crash. He tackled into him and began wrestling with him. He was feeling fierce, and wanted to prove that he didn’t need that surgery at all. He was a stubborn young male.</p><p>Crash laughed and wrestled with his brother. It never got old. With age, they had learned to get along, and they were closer than they had been their whole lives.</p><p>Several miles away, a set of siblings were not having as much fun. The three teenagers had been traveling alone for months, after a tragic flooding incident had killed their parents. They came upon Rock City, and were quickly snatched up by guards of the city. They led the three kids towards Queen Barbara’s palace.</p><p>Jaxon was an eighteen year old white troll, that had white hair, a red eye patch, and red hands. He had a red nose and red eyes. He was travelling with his younger sisters. He looked around curiously. He had never heard about this city. It was huge. He had never seen a settlement this large.</p><p>Darling was a sixteen year old black troll, with dark blue hair, and dark blue on her face, and half way down her arms and legs. She stayed close to her brother and sister and looked around with worried dark blue eyes. She didn't like this. She didn’t think they were safe.</p><p>Breeze was a thirteen year old white trolling, with dark blue hair, dark blue hands and feet, and a red ring around her right eye. She held Darling’s hand. She was nervous too. She watched her surroundings with wide, worried red eyes.</p><p>“Well! Look what we have here. A few rainbow trolls, trespassing through my colony.” Queen Barb approached them and looked them up and down. “They’re young enough. Put them to work. They’ll pay for their mistake with twenty years of hard labor.”</p><p>“Slave work?! We didn’t know we were trespassing! Let us go, and we’ll get out of here. I promise we won’t take anything.” Jaxon glared at Queen Barb. He wasn’t going to allow his sisters to be punished for a mistake he made. He growled when a guard grabbed him and punched him in the stomach. He groaned and held his stomach as he was dragged away.</p><p>“Jaxon!” Darling followed him. She screamed when another guard grabbed her and Breeze. She began throwing punches and smacked a few of them with her hair. She was livid that her brother had been punched so hard. One of the guards took a club and bashed her head in. Her world faded dark and her last memories were hearing her sister scream in fear.</p><p>“Bubby! Sissy!” Breeze squealed when she was pulled from Darling. She kicked and screamed as they began trying to beat her into submission. She suddenly went still, when one of them broke her neck, killing her.</p><p>Jaxon struggled in the grasp of the guard. His eyes went wide when he saw Breeze go limp and Darling go unconscious. He hollered in fear and in anger as they beat him as well. He let out a whimper as he faded into unconsciousness.</p><p>A few hours later, Jaxon woke up in a prison cell. He was covered in blood and bruises. He winced, feeling every inch of him ache from a beating, and from being raped. His right eye was swollen shut, and his jaw was broken. His right foot was throbbing, but he ignored the pain. He wasn’t sure who hurt him but he knew he had to get out of there. He was not going to be someone’s slave. He spotted Darling. She was sprawled out nearby. He got up and walked over to her. He saw that her head was swollen and that she had also been raped. He had a bad feeling she would die on him, but he had to try to save her. He knew it was too late for Breeze. He could sense spiritual presence and emotional auras. He had seen the life go out of her. He noticed that the last prison guard had left the door open. He hesitated, before picking Darling up. He began making his way out of the prison. He decided his best bet was to blend into his surroundings. It took two hours to get out of Rock City, but once he was out, he began to run as fast as he could, despite a painful foot. He didn’t stop for a few hours, before exhaustion overwhelmed him. He collapsed under a tree and pulled Darling onto his chest. He cuddled with her and thought of a silent prayer. It was cold, and they were both injured. It was going to be a miracle if either of them survived that night. It was going to take everything in him to keep them both from losing the will to live. A sparkle of hope shimmered as Jaxon began to fade into unconsciousness again. He thought perhaps it was an angel, there to take them both to heaven. He whimpered and gurgled that he didn’t want to die, before losing his fight to stay awake.</p><p>Luckily for them, Gem and Tsunami knew what was going on, and had made the journey to that tree to save the injured brother and sister.</p><p>Gem approached Jaxon first, and frowned when she saw him fade. She knew he would survive his injuries, but time wasn’t on their side for Darling. “It’s going to be OK, Jaxon.” She bandaged Darling’s injured head, and then helped Tsunami get them onto their dragon. “They’re in bad shape. Especially Darling. Let’s get them to the village, quickly.”</p><p>Tsunami nodded and made sure the injured trolls were secured, before having their dragon fly towards the village. It was unclear in their visions if both these trolls would make full recoveries, but he hoped they had found them in time to have the best recovery possible. “This was Queen Barb’s doing. She’s going to pay for what she did to them. You saw in your dreams that these two are great trolls. I didn’t know it would be this bad.”</p><p>“I didn’t know it would be this bad either.” Gem whispered. She closed her eyes and prayed to the spirits that they would spare Jaxon and Darling of any more suffering. She had a feeling recovery would be long for them, but they were now in the arms of trolls that cared. She hoped that it would be enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaxon meets Gem and Tsunami’s family and friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a while for Gem and Tsunami to make their way home. They only stopped once, for a bathroom break. Once they arrived home, Tsunami got off of his dragon and rushed Darling into the medical pod. She was his number one priority. She clearly had a head injury, and the longer she went without treatment, the worst it would be for her.</p><p>Gem was too small to carry Jaxon comfortably, so she stayed with him and supported him so he wouldn’t fall. She could tell that he was weak and unwell.</p><p>Jaxon was awake again, and looked around with concern in his good eye. He didn’t like that Tsunami had taken his sister away, but he had learned the last several hours that Gem and Tsunami just wanted to help. He was curious as to how they knew his and Darling’s names. He was unable to talk, due to his badly broken jaw. His face and jaw were very swollen, and he had discovered earlier that he was missing some teeth. He was worried about his right eye too. He couldn’t open it. He was afraid he might lose sight in that eye. His foot was also swollen, and he was no longer able to bear weight on it at all. Peeing earlier had been embarrassing and uncomfortable, but Tsunami had helped him and gave him some dignity, not that he felt like he had much at that moment. He had fled without clothes. Darling’s clothes were missing too.</p><p>“Who is this?” Itea came over to investigate. He saw that Jaxon was badly injured. “Here, let me help.” He gently took Jaxon into his arms and carried him into the medical pod. He could sense that he was a good troll.</p><p>“His name is Jaxon. Queen Barb and her colony attacked him and his sisters. We were able to save him and Darling.” Gem got off the dragon and followed Itea. She was worried about them both.</p><p>Mama Goldie was in when Tsunami brought Darling inside. She was preparing the injured teenager for emergency surgery. “I need Branch, Fairy, and Symphony in here, now. Get them quickly, Tsunami.” She wanted their most experienced doctors in. She had seen Itea carry Jaxon in, and saw that he also appeared to have a head injury. These kids needed help, immediately.</p><p>Tsunami nodded and hurried out the door to get help. He hoped that they got back in time to help Darling to the best of their ability. His visions told him she would function normally, but he wasn’t sure his visions were giving him a full picture. There seemed to be no way that she would walk away from this without a traumatic brain injury.</p><p>Jaxon watched Itea with fused brows. He wasn’t sure about this, even though he had been reassured that everything was going to be OK. He let out growls and then whimpered when he was set down on a bed. He shoved Itea away when he began checking him over. He didn’t want to be touched by anyone he hadn’t been introduced to yet. So far, he only trusted Gem and Tsunami, even though his spiritual ability told him that they were safe and wouldn’t hurt him.</p><p>“Did I hurt you? I’m very sorry.” Itea backed off, to give Jaxon some room. He could only imagine the pain he had to be in. It looked like every inch of him was injured in some way. The blood didn’t help.</p><p>“It’s OK Jaxon. This is Itea. He’s a friendly troll. He won’t hurt you.” Gem knew Jaxon was scared, and would be for a while. He had just been through several life changing events, and was hurt. She could only imagine what was going on in his mind.</p><p>Tsunami came back with Branch, Symphony, and Fairy. He walked over to Gem and took her hand. “We better go home and get some rest. They’re going to take good care of you and Darling, Jaxon.” He smiled warmly at Jaxon, before heading out the door with Gem.</p><p>Jaxon watched Tsunami and Gem go. He breathed hard due to anxiety. He didn’t want his new friends to go. He could see that Mama Goldie was preparing a sedative. He growled when she came over to him with a needle. He hated needles. He gurgled a no, before wincing when she stuck him with the sedative. He hollered in fear. He was terrified and wanted him and his sister to be safe.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright kiddo. Nighty night handsome boy. You’ll feel much better when you wake up.” Mama Goldie took care of the needle, and then went to go to work on Darling’s fractured skull. Fairy joined her to help her with the injured teenager.</p><p>Branch and Symphony worked on fixing Jaxon’s broken jaw. They checked his foot and eye socket next. They found that his eye socket was fractured, and his foot was broken. They performed surgery on his broken bones. His face was in the worst shape. They were surprised that he didn’t have more damage to his brain, other than a mild concussion. His foot was in the best shape, despite bearing weight while broken.</p><p>Darling had less injuries, but her skull fracture was severe. Mama Goldie removed blood, bone fragments, and damaged tissue. She had a feeling that Darling would struggle to function normally, but she did survive the injury. She hoped with time she would recover.</p><p>Several hours later, Jaxon and Darling were settled in beds next to each other. Jaxon began to wake up, not long after he was settled down in his bed. Whimpers of pain escaped his throat. He was sore all over, and his surgery sites hurt him a lot. He cracked his left eye open and startled when he saw that someone had settled down beside him in his bed. As his vision came to focus, he realized that Petal was next to him. He noticed two small children were also with him. He wondered who would let their kids watch him while he woke up from surgery.</p><p>Petal had Stream and Willow with her. She had heard about the newcomers and came in to investigate, despite the fact that she had been taking Stream and Willow for a walk since she was babysitting them. She smiled at Jaxon when he began to come to. “You’re a handsome fellow.” She smiled when Stream snuggled into him. “Stream likes you. I’d take that as a compliment.”</p><p>Stream could see that Jaxon was scared. He snuggled into the terrified teenager. “It’s going to be OK.” The three year old wanted to help.</p><p>Willow cuddled into him too. “Can we keep him?” She looked up at Petal with curious violet colored eyes.</p><p>“I think he’s a keeper.” Branch smiled softly. He put an extra blanket on Jaxon, since his body temperature was low.</p><p>Jaxon tried to talk, but found that his mouth was clamped shut. He investigated with his tongue, and glared at Branch when he realized that his jaw was forced shut. He looked at Petal and growled. He wasn’t so sure about this. He wanted to ask them questions and wanted to know if Darling would be OK. He hated that he couldn’t talk.</p><p>“Rest Jaxon. We’ll sort out details and help you eat after the sedative has a chance to work out of your system. You’re going to be alright.” Mama Goldie looked at Darling. “Darling is in critical condition. I can’t tell you if she will make it, yet. Only time will tell.”</p><p>“He’s feisty. I like him.” Petal smiled at Jaxon and looked over at Darling. She had a feeling she might make new friends. She loved making new friends.</p><p>Jaxon growled and closed his eye. He didn’t like this, but he knew they just helped him and his sister. He was just going to have to trust them. They hadn’t killed them yet. He was very grateful for that. He hoped that they didn’t change their minds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting Acquainted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaxon learns more about the trolls that just saved him and his sister’s lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Jaxon was upright and trying to figure out how he was going to get to the toilet. He needed more than an urinal at this point. He decided his best bet was to use his hair as a set of crutches. He got up and hobbled his way to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, before taking care of business.</p><p>Jaxon had moved so fast, that Symphony didn’t have time to react to help him. She was very impressed. She watched and waited by the door for him to come out. She had a set of crutches with her. She hadn’t fit him for them yet, because she wanted to make sure they were not too short. He was a tall boy. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or fall.</p><p>Jaxon finished up in the bathroom, and came out. He looked at Symphony when he came out and grunted, before reaching over and taking the crutches. He noticed they were a little short, but they would do until he could adjust them. He got to his bed and sat down. He was now in a pair of shorts, thanks to Satin and Chenille, so he didn’t feel as uncomfortable about moving around. He began fixing his crutches so that they were the right length. He knew how to use them because he had broken his leg before. Once they were adjusted, he looked up and signed to Symphony, asking her if she knew sign language. He hadn’t thought of trying it yet, but he knew it well. His grandmother was hard of hearing, so it made communication easier when she was alive.</p><p>Symphony squealed in delight and nodded. She signed to him that everyone in the village knew sign language. She told him that she was deaf and could only communicate that way. She was glad he knew. It was going to make things so much easier for her and him.</p><p>Jaxon cracked a smile, but it quickly faded. His face hurt so badly. He groaned and put an ice pack on his face.</p><p>Symphony helped Jaxon get comfortable, and put an ice pack on his swollen foot. She put another one over his right eye. She was glad he appeared to be better. The first night was the most important for Jaxon and Darling. Both appeared to be fighters, and were going to make it.</p><p>Biggie came in with Harper and walked over to Jaxon. He had volunteered to make breakfast for Jaxon. He had oatmeal, thinned down with milk and seasoned with honey and cinnamon. He set it down and blew on it to help it cool. “Goodness, you poor things. I can’t imagine what you've been through.” He settled Mr. Dinkles down beside Jaxon. “My name is Biggie. This is my wife Harper, and my pet Mr. Dinkles. Don’t worry, Mr. Dinkles doesn’t bite. He lost his teeth a few years ago.”</p><p>Mr. Dinkles was old, but still had some spring left in him. He snuggled up to Jaxon and mewed.</p><p>Harper took a large syringe and filled it with the hot cereal. She made sure it wasn’t too hot, before gently peeling Jaxon’s cheek back so she could feed him. Symphony helped her, so that she wouldn’t hurt Jaxon. “I’ll give you a little bit at a time Jaxon. Swallow as I feed you. Put your hand up when you need a break.”</p><p>Jaxon had a concerned look on his face as Harper fed him. His face slowly relaxed, when the flavors hit his tongue. He hadn’t had a hot meal in weeks and this tasted as good as his mother’s hot cereal. He groaned in delight. His stomach had been eating at itself. He hadn’t eaten since before he had encountered Queen Barb a couple days earlier.</p><p>Symphony smiled at Jaxon. She was glad to see he was swallowing. It was a good sign. She knew he needed to eat well in order to feel better.</p><p>“He’s hungry. Poor kid.” Biggie had a towel ready and cleaned up the drool mixed with food as it came out.</p><p>“I don’t think very many would turn down your food, Biggie.” Harper giggled. She continued feeding him, until the bowl was empty. She then grabbed the dishes and headed home to wash them. Biggie didn’t make much, because they didn’t want him to puke up his first meal. “Take care, Jaxon.”</p><p>“I hope you feel better soon.” Biggie picked up Mr. Dinkles and followed his wife home.</p><p>Jaxon whimpered when Harper left. He wanted more cereal, and didn’t see that it was all gone. He sighed and rested his head on his pillow. He hoped lunch would be that good too. He hoped it would be a bigger meal as well. He began to doze off. He felt better with food in his stomach.</p><p>Symphony thanked Harper and Biggie, before they left out the door.</p><p>Poppy came in after Jaxon’s nap and introduced herself. She reassured him that she would make him and Darling feel welcome. She couldn’t stay long though. She had a lot to do, even though she was retired.</p><p>A few hours later, Sky came in with Peridot. Sky had made fish stew. He started the same process that Biggie and Harper had. Sky had brought in a larger bowl, because Harper had told him that Jaxon had a big appetite.</p><p>“Hi Jaxon, my name is Peridot. This is my husband, Sky. It’s nice to meet you and Darling. I’m sorry to hear that you both have been through a lot. We’re going to avenge Breeze’s death and your injuries.” Peridot helped Sky feed Jaxon.</p><p>Jaxon looked surprised. So many of them seemed to know about him and his sisters. He finally asked how they knew.</p><p>Sky sighed and looked at Jaxon. “Gem and Tsunami are prophets. They knew about you and your sisters months ago, but didn’t tell us much about you. They’re still learning a lot about their powers, but we all knew you and Darling would be badly injured. I know the last few days have been very overwhelming for you, but I want to assure you, we are all going to help you get through this hard time and will do what it takes to get back at Queen Barb. You three did not deserve what they did.”</p><p>“Basil wanted to go right away, but we had to prepare. It’s not going to be easy to fight a city, when our numbers are small, like a small village.” Peridot sighed and cleaned up Jaxon’s face gently.</p><p>Jaxon signed that he was pretty sure he understood now, but wanted to learn more. He swallowed more of the fish stew, and then put his hand up when he had enough. He had eaten to his fill this time, and felt more satisfied.</p><p>“Get some rest Jaxon. We’ll get this taken care of. Your future and Darling’s future are secured. We’re going to take good care of you.” Sky left with the dishes. Peridot wasn’t far behind him.</p><p>For the rest of the day, Jaxon met several more trolls, and was given snacks and dinner. He was slowly relaxing, but was still very worried. Darling was in a coma, and he had found out that she had a bad head injury. He hoped she lived. She was all he had left. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if he lost her too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mission Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Pumpkin leads a large portion of the colony towards Rock City, in hopes of avenging the death of a teenager, and injuries of two innocent young trolls.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Queen Rainbow came into the medical pod to talk to Jaxon. She went in with her brother, Laurel. Laurel had Jaxon’s breakfast. They helped set up to help him eat, but when Laurel tried to help him eat, Jaxon grabbed the large syringe and began feeding himself. He thought it was nice that he was babying him, but he wanted to show them that he was able to do it on his own. His arms were not broken.</p><p>“Great! This is a good sign.” Queen Rainbow looked pleased. She had met him the day he came, but hadn’t been back since. She had been helping make preparations for the impending war. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better. I wanted to let you know that several of our colony members are about to leave, to go to Queen Barb’s colony. She will pay for what she did. I’m going to be staying here, with about a third of the colony. I wanted to prepare you and Darling to go into the bunker. It’ll be safer there, just in case the war comes here.”</p><p>Laurel nodded. “I’m staying here too, to help protect the colony, and to provide assistance for Mama Goldie. I’m a part time medical assistant.”</p><p>Jaxon nodded slowly to acknowledge what they said. He finished his hot cereal, and licked the inside of his mouth. He wondered how his teeth would be brushed, but the last time he asked, he was told it was too soon and that his remaining teeth should be fine for a little while without brushing. He hoped he didn’t rot out the rest of his teeth. Eating was a concern for him. He didn’t want to go without food.</p><p>“Looks like you’re done. Let’s get you to the bunker. Laurel? Can you take Darling?” Rainbow cleaned up Jaxon’s face, and then helped him out the door with Mama Goldie’s help.</p><p>Laurel gently picked Darling up and carried her towards the bunker. He looked down at the young teenager. He looked worried for her. She looked so frail and unwell.</p><p>While everyone was being moved into the bunker, King Pumpkin led the colony members who were going with him towards Rock City on their dragons. He knew the odds were against them, so he had assured that Rainbow stayed with the village. He knew the chances of any of them surviving was pretty low, but he had a plan, thanks to Branch. They were going to make a large trap outside Rock City, and lead the warriors into the trap. He hoped to make one large enough to kill hundreds. He had a determined look on his face as he thought of other ideas that might help. He planned on having the dragons set aggressive trolls on fire, and possibly even give them lethal bites. They had all trained the dragons not to hurt other trolls, but for this, he was going to allow them to be aggressive towards their enemy.</p><p>Creek was with them. He had left Delta Dawn with their children. He knew there was a chance he wouldn’t survive this trip either, but for the protection of their descendants, this had to be done. He did not want Queen Barb to think she could continue to get away with such devious acts, and teach her children that this was OK. He hoped it wasn’t too late for her children.</p><p>Basil and Poppy were also with them. They were going to fight to the bitter end, even if it meant they would die too.</p><p>Branch had a determined look on his face. He looked over at DJ Suki and Cherry. All three of them were going, and had left their children in the care of Symphony, Melody, Quartz, and Agate. He had a plan that he hoped would work. He knew some of them might die, but if they played their cards right, his trap idea would greatly reduce their chances of dying.</p><p>“We have a long journey ahead of us. I think we should camp out two thirds of the way there.” DJ Suki suggested with a soft smile. She knew they were going to need to rest if they stood a chance. The war wasn’t going to be easy for any of them.</p><p>“Great idea DJ. We’ll camp out where we did about four years ago. It will put us about an hour’s flight from Rock City.” Pumpkin looked around as they flew. He felt like they had a better chance now. They were not vulnerable this time, like they were four years earlier. He had confidence that they would at least make an impact and open the eyes of the trolls who hurt them four years earlier. If not, he was going to fight them to the end. He was done with the bullying that Queen Barb and her colony kept causing. No one deserved what Jaxon, Darling, and Breeze went through. He was determined to make it right again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Protecting Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Pumpkin does what it takes to protect those he loves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, after they all had a chance to plan and get some sleep, the war party headed closer to Rock City, and got to work on the trap. They knew they had to work quickly, if they were to make the trap without getting caught. They used their dragons to help dig up the dirt. They made sure to make it deep enough so that anyone who fell would be stuck inside. Once they were done digging the large hole, they covered it with netting, and got to work on laying grass over it. They then put dirt over it next, to make it look like normal ground. It was night time when the task was complete. They headed back to their temporary camp and went to sleep. They were not going to provoke Queen Barb and her city until they had a chance to recover from digging that large hole.</p><p>The next morning, Pumpkin was up early, preparing for the next move. He woke everyone up and had them eat a large hearty breakfast. It was going to be a big day, and they had to prepare themselves for possibly not eating for the rest of the day, or even a few days if they had to. Once their stomachs were full, Pumpkin led them on his dragon to Rock City. Once at the outskirts of the city, he looked around and sneered. “I demand I talk to Queen Barb! She watched on as other trolls killed an innocent teenager, and injured two more. Shame on her for allowing such behavior!”</p><p>An alarm was sounded immediately, and several warriors approached the war party with bows, arrows, and swords. Instead of getting Queen Barb, they charged towards the smaller group.</p><p>“Stubborn ass hats!” Pumpkin snapped, before motioning his colony members to fall back. “Go! Let’s get out of here!” He had his dragon fly towards the trap. There were a lot of trolls coming, and he hoped he could get most of them into that trap. He planned on having the dragons light them on fire once they fell down there.</p><p>The warriors followed Pumpkin and his war party. Arrows went flying towards them. One penetrated the heart of Pumpkin’s dragon. The young dragon died instantly, and went falling to the ground. It landed with a thud.</p><p>Pumpkin had taken the nasty fall with a broken leg, but wasn’t about to give up. He pulled his sword out and began killing the rock troll warriors as they approached him. He was able to kill five of them, before he was grabbed from behind. He growled and looked around as he struggled under the weight of the warrior. “The spirits are angry with you! If you don’t change your ways, you will pay with your lives! Peace and love will always win!”</p><p>The warrior who had Pumpkin laughed at his words. “Love is for pathetic weaklings, like you.” He took a knife and cut Pumpkin’s head clean off. He held his head up by the hair and laughed. “Look at what I have! A fresh Pumpkin head!” He smirked when laughter erupted from the large group.</p><p>The laughter didn’t last long. DJ Suki had gone back and was horrified to watch her king get killed. She prepared her bow and an arrow. She took aim, and hit Pumpkin’s killer in the chest, penetrating his heart. When all attention turned to her, she bolted towards the trap on the top of her dragon. She frowned when arrows whistled past her. “Almost there....” She let out a cry of pain when an arrow hit her in her back. She cringed and held tightly to her dragon. She had him fly over the trap, and then had him land in a tree. She slid off her dragon and looked down at the trap. She watched as hundreds of rock trolls ran into the trap, before it collapsed. She looked up at Cherry when she landed next to her. She whispered that they did it, before her world faded black. She had bled to death internally.</p><p>“Oh my god, DJ!” Cherry held her mate as she died in her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks. “Rest easy my love. You did a good thing.”</p><p>With over hundreds trolls trapped, the living colony members got to work on commanding their dragons to torch the trolls that had fallen into the hole. Once the hole was good and hot, they backed off and headed for their temporary camp with King Pumpkin and DJ Suki’s bodies. Now that King Pumpkin was dead, they had to go over further plans. Their leader was gone, so Basil and Poppy decided it would be best to take charge for now. They wanted to make sure King Riff and Queen Barb saw the damage they did, before approaching them again. They hoped by killing off a good portion of their army, they might think twice before fighting them again.</p><p>Branch, Cherry, Poppy, and Basil worked together to make a small grave for Pumpkin and DJ Suki. Everyone in the war party quietly prayed for their lost colony members. Their deaths were not going to stop them from carrying out King Pumpkin’s plan. They still wanted to make everything right.</p><p>Several miles away, at their home, Rainbow was just finishing breakfast when she sensed a disturbance in the spirit realm. She frowned and got up. She told Laurel she needed to take a nap, before heading for her temporary room in the bunker. She put her hand on her belly. She was five and a half months pregnant with triplets. She didn’t like going to the spirit realm when she was pregnant, unless she felt like it was absolutely necessary. Especially when she was so far along. Going to the spirit realm was exhausting without being pregnant. It was worse when pregnant. She rubbed her belly gently as she tried to decide if the disturbance was enough to violate going to the spirit realm while so heavily pregnant. She almost decided against it, when she suddenly spotted her husband’s spirit come into the bedroom. Tears immediately filled her eyes. She knew this might happen, but it didn’t make it any easier for her. “No…”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Rainbow.” Pumpkin settled down beside her. He wanted to comfort his mate, but knew that would be impossible in this form. She would only be able to do it if she came to the spirit realm now.</p><p>“You’re too young to die.” Rainbow shook her head and laid down on her back. Tears ran down her cheeks. “You’re coming back. I have to try.” She closed her eyes and forced herself into the spirit realm. She was worried she might not be able to do it without Pumpkin. She had never ventured to the other side without him. She surprised herself when she realized she was making the transition without him. Once there, her spirit pulled Pumpkin’s spirit close. She held him and sobbed.</p><p>“I’m always going to be with you Rainbow. I’m sorry I didn’t die of old age, but you have to promise me you will do what you can to take care of our babies and our colony. If anyone can do it, it’s you. I love you, and I’m going to miss our nightly cuddles and kisses. Stay strong my love.” Pumpkin soothed his grieving wife. He wished this didn’t happen like this. She was so young.</p><p>“You’re getting another chance.” Rainbow sniffled and led her mate to the spiritual leaders. “Please, I beg of you, bring him back. It’s not his time.” She gasped when Pumpkin’s spirit suddenly disappeared. She looked confused. This wasn’t normally how things happened. She looked down at her hands, as she too began to fade away. She screamed in fear, before jolting awake in her bedroom. That had been the oddest transition she had ever been through. She shivered, feeling a sudden chill come over her. She remembered feeling this before, when Chrysanthemum and Spirit’s spirits were placed into her pod, so they too could relive their lives. “It worked…” She put her hand on her belly. It was no larger than it was before, but she had a good feeling that Pumpkin was in there. He was a small troll, so his baby wouldn’t be big either. She curled up on her side and wept. Even though she was able to convince the spirits to let Pumpkin come back, it still hurt badly. She wasn’t sure how she was going to handle everything. She would be forced to raise their children without him, and would be in charge of their entire colony. She knew King Peppy did it alone after Queen Lily died, but it was scary. She hoped she had the strength to do it. It wasn’t going to be easy, but she was determined to do what she had to do, for all of her family and friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Over The Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rainbow must cope without her mate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rainbow managed a small nap, before waking up to a wet bed. She checked it, and realized her waters had broken. She laid her head back and waited for a contraction. She began to sing her grief. She knew her babies would be coming very soon and didn’t want to think about the fact she would be doing it without her mate this time. She knew he was inside her, but it wasn’t the same. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to face her family, but if labor was starting, she had no choice. It was going to be safer for her and her babies, if she got help with delivery. She winced when a contraction tightened her belly. She waited for it to ease, and then checked the time. When another came four minutes later, she waited for it to stop. When it was over, she got up and headed for the main living area of the bunker. She approached Mama Goldie. “I think I’m going into labor.” She whispered. “Please meet me in the treatment room.” She headed for the treatment room. Once inside, she removed her clothes, and settled into a bed. She covered herself, including her head, and cried quietly. She waited for that moment to fade gray. She was unable to hide her grief any longer.</p><p>Mama Goldie smiled at her when she said the babies were coming. The smile faded when Rainbow retreated. She followed with a concerned look on her aging face. She was not a spiritual troll, but she did pick up on Rainbow’s sadness. Something wasn’t right. Once in the treatment room, she checked Rainbow gently. She was worried that Rainbow was hiding her face. “What’s wrong mama?” She got ready to deliver the triplets. “You won’t be ready to push for a little while. You’re not very open yet.”</p><p>Jaxon watched Rainbow come in. He noticed she seemed very upset. He was confused when he noticed that she suddenly had four spirits inside of her. He had seen her earlier that morning, and she had only three babies then. He watched on curiously. He wondered what was going on. She seemed to be in labor, but her aura suggested she was very sad.</p><p>“He’s gone. Pumpkin died…” Rainbow put her hand up to her face and sobbed. She startled when Mama Goldie uncovered her face and embraced her. She hugged into her and held her tightly. “I’m not ready to live without him. He was supposed to die of old age!” She looked at the door. “Please lock the door. I don’t want anyone else in here.”</p><p>“Oh, sweet Rainbow. I’m so sorry. I’ve got you sweetheart.” Mama Goldie held the grieving mother. She ran her hand through Rainbow’s two toned gray hair. She was worried about her. The stress of losing her mate, and labor wasn’t going to be easy for her. It could even be lethal. When she requested for the door to be closed and locked, she got up and took care of it, before moving back over to Rainbow. She wished she didn’t want to be alone during this hard time, but wanted to live. Rainbow did have a temper, and was scary when it flared.</p><p>Jaxon got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He had heard what Rainbow said, and was worried about her. He grabbed his crutches and hobbled his way over to her. He sat down in a chair beside her bed and took her hand. He held it and swallowed hard. He had never had a mate, but he had lost a lot in a short amount of time. He knew grief was hard. He had also faded gray, not long after Breeze had been killed. He was still very worried about Darling too.</p><p>Rainbow sniffled and watched Jaxon settle down beside her. She let him hold her hand and squeezed it during a contraction. She sniffled and rubbed her face with her free hand. “I’m sorry for making too much noise Jaxon. You’re grieving and in pain too.”</p><p>Mama Goldie dried Rainbow’s face and nose. “You have no reason to apologize Rainbow. You have every right to cry.”</p><p>Jaxon caressed her hand and gave her a sympathetic look. He didn’t mind that she was crying and upset. He knew death wasn’t easy.</p><p>A couple of hours later, Rainbow was ready to push. She bared down and pushed for the first of the triplets.</p><p>Mama Goldie was right there and ready. The first baby came out quickly, and was tiny. She put the newborn girl on her chest and cleaned her up. “Looks like her daddy.”</p><p>The tiny newborn was Chrysanthemum’s reincarnation. She cried on her mother’s chest.</p><p>“There’s my sweet girl.” Rainbow breathed hard and held her daughter closely. She had missed her the last four years. “Your sisters are seven years old now. You’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” She groaned and bared down to push for the next baby.</p><p>Jaxon watched on with amazement. He had only ever been to another birth once, when his mother had Breeze. He was very young when it happened, and didn’t remember much. He felt honored that Rainbow was letting him take part in her last birth with her dead mate. He hoped having him right there gave her some comfort. He had settled by her head and had his hand settled on her shoulder. He thought her daughter was very pretty.</p><p>Mama Goldie caught the second baby. She gently set her down on Rainbow’s chest, by the first triplet. She began cleaning her up.</p><p>The second baby was also tiny, like her daddy, but had Stream’s lavender colored skin. She had bright orange hair, like her grandfather, Bask. She cried as Mama Goldie cleaned her up.</p><p>Rainbow recognized her spirit. It was little Spirit. “My poor boy came back as a girl.” She couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. “I see a tomboy in my future.” She rubbed her gently, and then gently settled her and her sister up to nurse. She took a short break from pushing. She was exhausted. She had used a lot of energy to go into the spirit realm.</p><p>Jaxon let Rainbow go, and signed to her that she made pretty babies. He reached over and rubbed the thigh of the second born. He had never seen babies so little. He hoped they were OK.</p><p>Mama Goldie prepared to deliver the third baby. She checked to make sure it was still alright. She smiled when she felt a kick. “Third one is getting into position. Head is down. Push when you feel ready.”</p><p>“I’m having two more.” Rainbow said firmly. “I made sure Pumpkin had a chance.” She groaned and began to push.</p><p>Jaxon watched on. That explained why he saw a new spirit. He wanted to learn more, but now was not the time to ask.</p><p>Mama Goldie caught the third baby. “Another baby girl.” She put the newborn down and cleaned her on the bed. “She’s very pretty.”</p><p>This little girl was pink, with light pink and light blue two toned hair. She was normal sized like her mama. She began crying as Mama Goldie cleaned her.</p><p>Rainbow looked down and widened her eyes when she realized her last daughter had two spirits. The one she was given at conception, and her father’s spirit. “Oh my god…” She put her head back and began to laugh. “Poor Pumpkin. He’s the opposite of girly.” She had a feeling he was going to be annoyed, but at least he got a second chance.</p><p>Jaxon cocked his head ever so slightly. He had never heard of a troll having two spirits, but this little girl definitely had two spirits. He wanted to learn more. These trolls fascinated him, and he had only known them for less than a week.</p><p>Mama Goldie got the third baby clean, and settled her down beside her mama. She checked for a fourth baby. “I don’t feel a fourth Rainbow. Are you sure there is another?” She looked deeply concerned. She knew Rainbow was grieving, exhausted, and scared. She hoped that not having a fourth wouldn’t devastate her. She wanted their queen safe.</p><p>“Pumpkin got put into the third born. I think the spirits were trying to help me in a hurry.” Rainbow smiled softly. She gently gave her firstborn to Jaxon, and then set up her third born to nurse. “Their names are Tulip, Aster, and Peony.” She sighed tiredly. “Eight girls, and two boys. I’m going to be a busy mama.” She teared up and began to cry. She was so scared to raise ten children alone. She wasn’t sure how she was going to manage. Her eldest four were only seven years old.</p><p>Jaxon had a surprised look on his face as he looked down at little Tulip. He was surprised that Rainbow trusted him with her baby. He was glad she thought he was worthy of such a privilege.</p><p>“We’re all going to help you.” Mama Goldie reassured the scared mama. She hoped that the war party was doing OK, and that they didn’t lose too many. She knew rebuilding their lives after losing their king wasn’t going to be easy. She hoped they got through it without too much grief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the song that Rainbow sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gIc2LoFmAM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stubborn Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Queen Barbara proves that she is one of the most stubborn trolls alive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, after getting some rest, the war party was preparing for the next battle. They were sure by now Queen Barb figured out what happened to a large portion of her army. They hoped that now that they got her attention, they could talk some sense into her and King Riff. They were going to prepare for any attack that might come. Branch had suggested they split up and spread themselves out. Most of them would stay hidden, while two trolls approached her and tried the vocal approach. If that didn’t work, they were going to attack them, and whoever was with them as sneakily as possible.</p><p>Rhapsody and Dusty had volunteered to approach King Riff and Queen Barb. All of their children were grown, and no longer needed them except for Petal, and Basil had reassured them that if anything happened to them, he would make sure that Petal got the care she needed, since she still relied on them on her bad days, and still lived with them.</p><p>The war party had decided to leave their dragons behind, except for Copper, who was Basil’s seeing eye dragon. Basil made sure he stayed on the ground and had him guide him around so he wouldn’t trip on sticks and stones. As they approached the trap that they had made and light on fire, it became clear that there were several rock trolls around, investigating and discussing what had appeared to happen there. </p><p>Queen Barb was angry, and barking orders at her remaining warriors. It was clear someone very smart had torched a good portion of her army. Their searches so far had led to nothing. She was livid, tired, and frustrated.</p><p>King Riff was calm and quiet. He looked down into the trap and watched as several trolls searched through the bones, metal weapons, and ashes. He was impressed that someone had outsmarted that many rock trolls. The thirty-eight year old king nudged his queen and sighed when she glared at him.</p><p>“What do you want Riff?!” Queen Barb snapped angrily. She was in no mood to deal with his calmer nature at that moment. She wanted to tear up whoever killed her minions.</p><p>“Maybe we pissed someone off Barb. You’ve hurt a lot of trolls the last twenty years. I think it’s nipping you in the butt.” King Riff suggested with a shrug. His wife was scary, but he had learned through the years that he could sometimes talk her down.</p><p>There was no talking Queen Barb down at that moment though. She was too angry. “That’s complete and utter bullshit Riff! They killed over a hundred trolls yesterday! I’m going to kill them!”</p><p>“And what is that going to prove?” King Riff shook his head. “I think we need to stop being cruel, and let others pass through our colony when they need to. You know that in order to go around, they face a thick forest full of predators, caverns, and caves. That or they must face Tourmaline the Terror, and no one wants to face him. You know what he does to anyone who goes through his territory. He’s a cannibal.”</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck! Our city is mine!!! No one is allowed through it! They have to go around, or face my wrath!” Queen Barb snapped angrily. She pointed at him. “Shut your fucking mouth, or I’ll make you go down there and help our slaves collect the bones and weapons! I’m in no mood!!!”</p><p>King Riff sighed and moved away from his raging wife. He had a bad knee, and didn’t want to help the slaves. He kept quiet, even though he didn’t agree with her. He had learned that it was best if she wasn’t budging on a suggestion. He didn’t want to be in the dragon house again.</p><p>“That’s better.” The scowled look on Queen Barb’s face slowly faded. She looked down in the hole and noticed some of the slaves had stopped working, and were looking up at them with interest and hope. “Get the fuck back to work, or I’m going to bury you with those bones!” She snapped angrily. She was in no mood for non-compliance.</p><p>King Riff’s conversation didn’t go unnoticed. Former King Basil and the entire rest of the war party had heard that King Riff was not the reason that Rock City was the way it was. It was clear that Queen Barb was the reason that the city acted the way it did. </p><p>Basil smirked when he came up with a plan, but that smirk faded when he noticed that Rhapsody and Dusty were heading towards Queen Barb. He wished he had come up with his plan sooner.</p><p>Rhapsody approached Queen Barb. Dusty was right beside him. “Good morning, Queen Barb. My name is Rhapsody. This is my companion, Dusty. We came to ask you to stop what you have been doing. Two teenagers are at our village right now, critically injured and…” He yelped when an arrow went through his belly. He cringed and looked towards the troll who hit him. “I just wanted to talk…” He collapsed and fell onto his side. He quickly bled from a severed liver and died. </p><p>“We come in peace!” Dusty backed away and cringed when he was riddled with arrows. His last thoughts were about Petal. He hoped that she would cope without them.</p><p>“Stop shooting! They just wanted to talk!” King Riff frowned and looked around. He had a feeling that they were not alone. He recognized both trolls from four years earlier. “I think King Basil is here.”</p><p>“Let’s make sure there are no more trolls sneaking over to attack us! Go on! Attack!” Queen Barb began looking around for anyone else who might be hiding and waiting to attack them. She was pissed that Rhapsody and Dusty got so close to her.</p><p>Basil clenched his fists. He was angry, but waited impatiently. Queen Barb was coming closer. He whispered to Copper that he could eat Queen Barb as a snack. He nudged him towards her and waited.</p><p>Copper was a protective dragon. When Queen Barb got closer, he attacked her and began chomping down on her angrily. She screamed when she got snatched up, but didn’t stand a chance, and quickly died from her injuries.</p><p>The entire group was on edge as they looked around. When Queen Barb screamed, they all came towards them to defend their queen. When they saw her dead, they went to attack Copper, but he quickly swallowed her up. She was gone.</p><p>“Stop!” King Riff hurried over and waved his arms around. “Would you all just calm down! Look at what her foolishness led her?! We need to stop fighting…”</p><p>With Queen Barb dead and swallowed, the city dwellers knew they needed to listen to King Riff. They looked at him, and waited for their next instructions.</p><p>“Thank you…” King Riff looked at Copper and sighed. “King Basil? Are you there? Your dragon just killed and ate my wife…”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here, and yes he did.” Basil came out of hiding and boldly approached King Riff. “You want to make something of it?!” He had his sword ready, just in case. He thought as he got closer that he was a dead troll, but he certainly hoped his instincts and spiritual readings were right. Riff didn’t want to fight any more then he did. “We had to put a stop to the unnecessary madness that was Queen Barb’s kingdom. I’m sorry we had to kill her to do it.”</p><p>“Oh, no, this is great! Thank you so much for putting an end to her madness. I was forced to be her husband, and she was awful and mean.” King Riff took King Basil’s hand and shook it. “Come to our kingdom any time. I’m going to change the way we do things immediately. I’m not going to let it continue down the path it was going. It caused too much pain and misery for so many trolls. I’m glad our children are only five. My twins are going to be easy to retrain so they do the right thing.”</p><p>A look of shock spread over Basil’s face. He didn’t think it was going to work but it appeared that killing Barb was all they needed to do, to change Rock City. He hoped that King Riff could make the changes he was talking about. He was glad that no one was advancing him or questioning him. It appeared that they all wanted and craved this change too. “Sounds like we don’t have to worry about passing through your city anymore.”</p><p>“Nope, I’ll get it all taken care of. A matter of fact, I’m releasing all my slaves, right now. They are welcome to come back to my city, or join your kingdom if they wish.” King Riff walked towards the trap and looked down. “You’re all free. Queen Barb is dead!” He smiled when the group of trolls at the bottom of the trap cheered with joy. </p><p>Both colonies began to merge and talk. Those who wanted to go to King Basil’s kingdom joined their group and stayed close to Queen Poppy and King Basil. Tension was still high, but they suddenly had hope. For many of them, it was hope they hadn’t seen in years, and for a handful that were born in Rock City, it gave them hope that they could one day live a normal life.</p><p>“Thank you, Riff!” Queen Poppy smiled and waved at the group, before she got on Bubbles. She had her dragon fly towards home. She began leading her colony back. They had fifty new trolls with them, and she looked forward to getting to know them. They had Rhapsody and Dusty with them. She had plans of giving them a proper funeral when they got back. She hoped that this would be the last time they ever had to face Rock City under duress. Now it was time to regain peace and make everything right again. She hoped that there would be no more damage, and the time to heal was upon them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Life And Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grief is never easy, especially for those who rely on others.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took the rest of the day for the war party to get home. It was well past midnight when they landed in their territory. Basil quickly hurried into the bunker and took Rainbow into his arms. He held her as she sobbed and told him all about what she had done to assure that Pumpkin got another chance at life.</p><p>Branch was a little busy with one of the former slaves. An eighteen-year-old troll by the name of Midnight had been with him, since he was heavily pregnant, and appeared in distress.</p><p>Midnight was an almost black, deep blue glitter troll, with dark blue eyes and a black colored nose. He never admitted to being in labor, but it became clear an hour earlier that he was. The terrified young male was worried that Branch would be angry, because he had soiled his pants between birth fluids, blood, and urine. He had been afraid to ask to go to the bathroom and was unable to hold it any longer. He had a look of pure horror when he felt the urge to push. He reached down and put his hand on the top of his baby’s head. The pain was almost more than he could bear. He grunted as he pushed. He whimpered when Branch tried to help him out of his pants. He was scared he would be beaten for making such a huge mess.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’m helping you.” Branch managed to get the young male’s pants off of him. He could see that the baby was coming out. He caught him as he was born. “What a handsome boy.” He wiped the baby’s mouth and nose with a cloth, and then gave him to his father. He rubbed him gently before picking Midnight up and began carrying him towards the bunker. “It’s cold out. Let’s get him inside.” He headed straight for the fireplace, so that Midnight and his newborn could be warmed up.</p><p>The newborn was tiny and solid black glitter, from head to toe. He was healthy and began crying loudly. The late winter air was not what the little one wanted or needed at birth.</p><p>Galaxy was Midnight’s twin sister. Her coloration was identical to her brother’s. She followed them inside with wide, worried dark blue eyes. She grabbed a throw blanket as they passed one of the couches. She began helping clean and warm her nephew. She was scared, but not as scared as her brother. She didn’t blame him for being terrified. The rock trolls had had a terrible impact on their lives.</p><p>Midnight held his newborn son tightly to his chest. “He looks like mom. His name is Obsidian.” He swallowed hard when Branch took his baby away to be cleaned and diapered. He hung his head, thinking Branch took him to kill him. His niece had been killed just a few months earlier. He took Galaxy’s hand and squeezed it as he tried hard to fight back the tears.</p><p>Galaxy wept quietly. She knew how much it hurt to have a baby stolen and killed. She was scared that her nephew would endure a similar fate.</p><p>Branch wasn’t gone long. He gently gave Obsidian back to his father, and helped Midnight clean up. He could only imagine how scared these new trolls were. He wasn’t surprised that the new father had stressed himself into labor. Change was scary enough and was worse when a dramatic and traumatic past was involved.</p><p>Midnight held his son closely and sighed in relief. He was glad Branch gave his baby back. He snuggled up with Galaxy, once he was cleaned up, and shivered from stress, hypothermia, and adrenaline.</p><p>Galaxy snuggled up with her twin and looked around warily. She was stressed out and cold too. She wasn’t sure they would be allowed to sleep, or what they were allowed to do at all. Both of them had only known life with the rock trolls, and their lives hadn’t been easy.</p><p>While Branch tended to Midnight and his family, Poppy went to get Petal. She noticed she was snuggled up to Jaxon. She had a feeling she had been trying to flirt with the young male. She had taken a liking to him already. “Petal? Wake up sweetheart. I need to talk to you.”</p><p>Jaxon glanced up at Poppy and groaned in discomfort. He sighed and signed to her that Petal was cuddling with him and ended up falling asleep. He told her that it was alright. He didn’t mind sharing his warmth with another kid. He didn’t know Petal was a full-grown adult.</p><p>“She’s twenty-five years old.” Poppy smiled softly and let out a soft giggle. She helped Petal sit up and rubbed her back. “Petal, I have some bad news. Rhapsody and Dusty were among the four that died the last couple of days. Let’s get ready and go say our goodbyes.”</p><p>Petal whimpered when Poppy woke her. She gasped when she realized that her dads had died. She burst into tears and began to cry into her hands.</p><p>Jaxon had a surprised look on his face when Poppy told him that Petal was an adult. The surprise faded into sadness. It was clear that Petal had lost someone special.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Petal.” Poppy took her into her arms and carried her away to help her get ready for the funeral.</p><p>Petal clung to Poppy at first. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do. She never talked about her dependency. With Rhapsody and Dusty both gone, she was going to need help from someone else, but she didn’t want to admit that she had more problems beyond what was obvious. She was embarrassed about her cerebral palsy. She had had a crush on Amethyst some time ago, but he had moved on with Laurel after the forced orgy. She had bled more than he liked when they had mated. He had told her he didn’t want to accidentally kill her. He was the only other troll she would have trusted with her secrets. She thought she might try to coax Jaxon some more into liking her. He was handsome. She hoped he didn’t mind that she had a disability.</p><p>A couple of hours later, a small funeral was held for Rhapsody and Dusty, since it was very early in the morning.</p><p>Poppy was beside Petal and told her she would help her move into their flower pod and had promised her they would take care of her, for the rest of their lives. She put her hand on the young troll’s back. She knew Petal was scared and had a lot on her mind.</p><p>“I don’t need help.” Petal moved away from Poppy and walked over to Rhapsody and Dusty’s caskets. She put her hand on Rhapsody’s casket. “I love you dad.” She cringed as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She backed away and retreated to her flower pod. She went inside, closed the door, and ran to her room. She crawled into her bed and sobbed loudly. She didn’t want anyone to watch her grieve. She had to be tough, like her mama Sapphire.</p><p>Poppy looked sad when Petal retreated. She snuggled into Basil and sniffled. “She’s going to need the help. I don’t know what to do for her.”</p><p>“We’ll keep an eye on her, but she is old enough to decide if she can be alone or not. If it gets dangerous for her health, we’ll intervene. It’s going to be OK.” Basil held his wife and drooped his ears. It had been a long week for them all. He hoped that time would heal all the wounds that had been inflicted, and that everyone had a chance to recover. He was worried about Rainbow and Petal the most. He had been able to convince Rainbow to move in with Dill and River but getting Petal to remain safe and healthy was going to be tough. She was stubborn and tried to be as independent as possible. He hoped that she could take care of herself safely. He didn’t want anything to happen to her. She was Sapphire’s only biological child and had survived when she wasn’t supposed to live her first twenty-four hours of life. She deserved the best care they could provide. He had plans of checking her after they all got some rest. He had confidence that she would make the night OK, since she was a tough young troll.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Rough Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petal has a bad morning, and it keeps getting worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petal spent most of the early morning hours, rearranging what was now her home. It was nearing sunrise when she finally crawled into her bed again. She was exhausted, and sore from doing tasks that she was used to having help with. She fell asleep and didn’t wake up again for a few hours. She tried to get up, but her muscles had gone atonic on her. She was temporarily paralyzed. She thought of using her hair, which she did sometimes when Rhapsody or Dusty wasn’t available immediately, but she quickly realized she had gone to bed without parking her wheelchair next to her bed. She whimpered because she had to go pee. She laid there for an hour, before feeling a gash of urine come out. She knew it was coming but was unable to hold it in anymore due to her weakened state. “Dad?!” She called out. She frowned when she realized she had just called for her dead father. Tears ran down her face as she laid there, helpless and alone. She had a bad feeling it was going to be a bad day, and this time, she didn’t have her fathers there to help her.</p><p>It was lunch time when Itea went to go check on her at Basil’s request. He was worried that she hadn’t left her home. Petal would only stay inside on a bad day, and Basil wanted to make sure she had something to eat. She loved going out and getting fresh air, so that made the concern worse. Itea went into the bedroom when he didn’t see her in the living space or kitchen. He frowned when he saw that she had wet her bed. “I’m sorry Petal.” He gently helped her out of the bed and let her go to strip the bed for her.</p><p>Petal went tumbling to the ground because her legs were too weak to bear her weight at that moment. She hit her head on her bed frame on the way down. She was flushed with embarrassment, anger, and from being in pain. She gritted her teeth and held her tongue. Itea of all trolls should have known that she sometimes needed a little support when standing. She was livid.</p><p>“Oops! I’m so sorry Petal!” Itea picked her up and hurried out the door with her in his arms. She had a gash on her head from the fall. He went straight to the bunker with her. She looked like she needed stitches. She was bleeding badly.</p><p>“God damn it! Couldn’t you have given me the dignity of at least putting dry clothes on me?!” Petal extended her hair and smacked her cousin hard in the buttocks. She glared at everyone who looked at her as Itea passed them, even though they had worried expressions on their faces. She was a glitter troll, but she did wear warm nightwear during the winter because she got cold easily. She was cold, wet, and very embarrassed.</p><p>“Your head is bleeding Petal. I didn’t have time for that.” Itea got her into the treatment room and gently set her down on a bed. He hurried off to get Branch. When he got Branch, he sat down beside Petal and took her hand. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>Branch came in and checked Petal to make sure it wasn’t as bad as it looked. He saw that it was just a superficial wound, that was bleeding badly because it was on the head. “It’s not as bad as it looks. A few stitches should be all you need Petal.” He saw that her pajamas were wet. “Itea, go get her some dry clothes.” He began cleaning up her wound. He knew about Petal’s mild incontinence, but this looked like an accident. It appeared she had had an extra bad morning, because normally she wasn’t that wet.</p><p>Petal looked away from Branch as she was tended to. She winced when he cleaned her wound. She pushed him away a little bit with her hair when he asked for dry clothes. She didn’t want it rubbed in that she had had an accident. She suddenly whimpered and became rigid, before convulsing. She was having a seizure, for the first time in years.</p><p>Itea left to get clothes for Petal. He felt bad that she was having a rough morning. He kicked himself for making it worse.</p><p>“Easy does it, Petal. It’s uncle Branch.” Branch let the seizure run its course. It appeared to be stress induced. The head injury didn’t help. When she calmed down, he gave her the stitches she needed for her head. Once that was done, he removed her nightwear and gave her a bed bath. When it was done, Itea was back with clothes.</p><p>“Is she alright?” Itea looked worried. He had never seen Petal like this before.</p><p>Petal was too weak at this point to resist and had a major headache from her head injury and seizure. She avoided eye contact as her uncle took care of her. She was used to having care like this, but not by anyone other than Rhapsody, and sometimes Dusty. Tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered that she wanted her dads.</p><p>“She’s going to be just fine. Thank you for getting her some warm clothes.” Branch got her dressed, and settled her down on her side, so she could rest. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. He knew she was having it rough. He wished she had let Poppy and Basil take her in. She needed help, even though she didn’t want it.</p><p>“I’ll go get some lunch for her.” Itea left to get her some food. He planned on cleaning up the mess in her bedroom too. He felt bad for her and wished he had gone in sooner to check on her.</p><p>Petal was glad Branch put her on her side, facing away from them. She took that moment to cry quietly. She closed her eyes and pretended that Branch was Rhapsody.</p><p>Jaxon had watched the whole thing. He got up off his bed and hobbled over to Petal’s bed. He sat beside her and reached over with a tissue. He dried her face and nose. The seizure had been scary to watch, but Darling had had several since her head injury. He had come to realize they were not as bad as they appeared.</p><p>“Thank you, Jaxon.” A soft smile spread on Branch’s face. He had been keeping himself busy the last couple of days, but he too was gray with grief. DJ Suki’s death had been hard. He knew several of them were going to need time and support.</p><p>Petal opened her eyes when Jaxon dried her face. She felt that this was a good sign. He seemed to not mind that she was having a bad day. She weakly reached to hold his hand. She wasn’t going to turn down snuggles from him at all.</p><p>Jaxon held her hand and caressed it. He had a feeling she was bonding with him, which made his heartache. He only desired males. He wasn’t sure how he was going to break that to her. Especially now that her own heart was broken into a hundred pieces. He decided to wait, for now. He was still healing himself, and Darling was still in a coma. He had other things to focus on. Love was not something he was seeking at that moment. Especially so soon after being raped. He wasn’t ready.</p><p>Petal could read in his aura that something was bothering him but thought perhaps he was worried about her. She sighed and closed her eyes. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to do, but she had hopes that Jaxon had the same feelings she did. She really needed someone to love and hold. She had no idea that her heart was soon going to be broken again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Tough Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petal has a meltdown as the day continues to cause her heart to hurt more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itea felt awful for causing Petal’s fall. He made sure she had lunch, and helped her eat. He loved his cousin Petal, and was married to her half brother, Sassafras. He knew as soon as his husband found out that Petal had a nasty fall, he was going to be in trouble. He looked down when Sassafras came into the treatment room. He felt so guilty.</p><p>“What happened?!” There was a look of deep concern on Sassafras’ face as he came around the corner and went straight over to Petal’s bed. He could see she had stitches sewn on her forehead. He shot a glare at his husband. He knew what happened and wasn’t amused. “I heard you let her fall! What the hell were you thinking, Itea?!”</p><p>“Pregnancy brain…” Petal mumbled crankily. She eyed Itea’s belly. She could sense that he was pregnant. He wasn’t very far along though. She shifted to sit up. She had regained some of her strength, but felt stiff from her seizure.</p><p>Itea’s eyes went wide. He looked at Petal and then at Sassafras. “I’m pregnant?!” He put his hand on his belly and frowned. He wouldn’t have gone with the war party if he knew that.</p><p>Sassafras smacked Itea lightly upside the head. “That’s for scaring me! This is for the good news.” He pulled Itea in for a kiss. He groaned and exchanged saliva with him. He was glad that Itea was pregnant.</p><p>Jaxon was still beside Petal, and watched with interest. He was suddenly interested in what he saw. Itea was a handsome male, but he had no idea that he was gay and had a handsome husband. He covered his crotch when his member began to stand at attention. He wasn’t expecting to get an erection. He was surprised by it, and hoped no one saw it.</p><p>Petal looked away when Itea and Sassafras began to kiss. She was very jealous that her brother was married. She desired a relationship like that. She looked at Jaxon and frowned when she realized that he was getting an erection. She bit her bottom lip and groaned. “You’re so big…” She wanted it. “Can we become mates, please?”</p><p>Jaxon felt his heart sink. He signed to her that he was gay. He admitted that watching Itea and Sassafras kiss had turned him on. He hung his head. It was very clear now that Petal was more than a little interested in him. He didn’t want to break her heart less than a day after finding out her dads had died, but he wasn’t going to lie.</p><p>Sassafras broke the kiss and spanked Itea. “Get your butt home. I’m not done talking to you.”</p><p>Itea laughed and rubbed his bottom, before heading out the door.</p><p>Petal was quiet at first, as she took in the news that Jaxon would never feel the same way. She glanced over at him and sniffled. “I could be a guy if you want me too. I can straddle you and ride you.” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She had been rejected before. She didn’t want to be rejected a second time.</p><p>Jaxon winced and looked up at her. He signed to her that he wouldn’t risk it, even if he wasn’t gay. She was so tiny and he was so big and tall. He was afraid he could injure her, or even kill her. Especially if she got pregnant.</p><p>“Petal can’t have children. A doctor removed her pod when she was a baby. He thought he was doing her a favor, but it delayed her growth, and caused her bones to be a little fragile.” Sassafras sighed and shook his head. He reached down to comfort his older sister, but ended up having his hand smacked away by her.</p><p>“Shut your big mouth Sassafras! That is not for you to explain! Don’t you dare say another fucking word! You have no idea how frustrated I am! I’ve been rejected twice! It’s not fair! I didn’t ask to be disabled! I didn’t ask to be different! I didn’t ask to be born premature, with a bad blood infection, and brain damage! I didn’t ask for my pod to be removed either! I wish I died the day I was born, like I was supposed to!” Petal raged angrily. She realized what she said, and began to cry into her hands. She didn’t mean it. She did love her life. She loved being the village babysitter. She loved helping keep her uncles and cousins in line. She was just very frustrated, grief stricken, and heartbroken at that moment.</p><p>Jaxon looked surprised. He would have never guessed that she had so many problems. He had seen her several times for nearly a week now. She had visited him more then anyone else in the village. She was very sweet in his opinion. He looked at Sassafras and frowned. He signed to him that he would be happy to be Petal’s friend. He could see that she was a sweetheart. He didn’t want or need to lose that.</p><p>“Aww, it’s going to be OK big sister.” Sassafras gently rubbed Petal’s back. He smiled at her when she glared up at him. “I love you. Why don’t you come live with Itea and I for a little while? We can camp out and make blanket forts, like we did when we were kids. Maybe Jaxon can join us and we can share stories.”</p><p>“No!” Petal curled up on her side and sulked. She liked the blanket fort idea, but did not like the idea of having Jaxon over at his house. She didn’t want to give up the idea of being with him for life. She was very hopeful that she could change his mind.</p><p>Jaxon signed to Sassafras that he wanted to stay with Darling. He looked over at his little sister. She was showing subtle signs of waking up soon. He wanted to be the first face she saw.</p><p>“OK, we can go without Jaxon, and we can do whatever you want to do?” Sassafras offered with a smile. He was trying so hard to make her feel better, even though he was sure it was going to take time. Losing Rhapsody and Dusty was hard for them all. Lavender, Petal, Sassafras, and Marjoram had all been raised by them, after losing Rose, Juniper, and Sapphire. It was rough on them, but they had decided to stick together, since they were half siblings.</p><p>“Go away Sassy! I don’t need your sympathy! I don’t need it rubbed in that I’m different. I want my dads!” Petal pulled the blanket over her head and sobbed. “Get out!!!” She was in a very bad mood.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough. You heard her, get out.” Marjoram had heard some of it as she was coming in with Lavender. She started shoving her twin out the door and whapped him with her hair as he left. She then walked over to Petal’s bed and crawled into it. She snuggled into Petal and held her. “I’m here big sister. I’m sorry that he hurt your feelings. You can tell me all about it when you’re ready.”</p><p>Lavender crawled into the bed and sandwiched Petal between her and Marjoram. She wasn’t sure what was going on with her little sister, but if she needed to, she was willing to kick Sassafras’ butt for her.</p><p>Jaxon watched Sassafras retreat, and then grabbed his crutches and moved over to Darling’s bed. He carefully crawled onto it and cuddled with Darling. He was sore, and wasn’t sure what to make of that interaction. He hoped that Petal would forgive him. He also hoped he could get to know Itea and Sassafras soon. They seemed like a fun couple. For that moment, he just wanted to be with Darling. She was still his number one priority. He hoped that she would wake up soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Sad Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaxon realizes that Darling’s injury is worse than he thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening, during dinner, a fight broke out between Galaxy and one of the other former slaves. He had tried to steal the rest of Midnight’s dinner, while he had set Obsidian up to nurse. She wasn’t going to let anyone take away the food her brother desperately needed to keep his newborn healthy. It wasn’t the first time, and wasn’t going to be the last time she protected her family. She had the scars to prove it.</p><p>Cream was a twenty-five year old, cream colored glitter troll, with robin egg blue eyes. He was the one that tried to and had stolen the rest of Midnight’s dinner. He had long lost his manners, when he had to learn how to fend for himself. He had been captured when he was only five years old. His parents had been killed when he was still little, so he had learned a lot of bad manners, no thanks to the rock trolls.</p><p>Midnight coward away from Cream and held his son to his chest. Cream was Obsidian’s father, but Midnight didn’t care for Cream, because he was cruel. It wasn’t the first time he had stolen food from him. He was fearful of Cream.</p><p>“Alright! That’s enough! There is no need to fight over food! There is plenty!” Cherry got between Cream and Galaxy. Branch had complained all day that he wasn’t sure about some of the former slaves, and now she knew why he was being so wary. She had a feeling it was going to take months, or even years to reverse the damages that Queen Barb’s kingdom had inflicted. She feared some of them may never learn to cope.</p><p>Galaxy let Cream go and went to sulk by Midnight. She shoved the rest of her dinner in front of her brother, and glared at Cream. She reached up and wiped some blood from under her nose. He had broken her nose and dislocated her left arm. She was in pain, but had learned a long time ago to be careful who she complained to.</p><p>Midnight took a tissue from out of his hair, and pinched Galaxy’s nose. He looked worried, and was no longer hungry. He had a feeling she needed medical assistance. They used to have to deal with injuries with what they had, but Branch had gained some of his trust after helping him with the delivery of his son earlier that morning. He looked around for Branch. He looked worried when he didn’t see him.</p><p>Cream grumbled angrily and stuffed the rest of the food into his mouth. He rubbed his slightly swollen belly. He had a reason for being so hungry and greedy, besides bad manners. He was pregnant himself. He went to go get some more food.</p><p>“No more fighting, please.” Cherry watched Cream go, and then went over to Galaxy. “Let’s get that nose looked at.” She went to help her, and noticed her arm didn’t look right. “He hurt you badly.” She seethed as she took her other arm and led her towards the treatment room.</p><p>Galaxy winced when Cherry handled her. “Midnight…” She reached towards him as she was led away. She didn’t want to be separated from her brother.</p><p>Midnight got up and followed Cherry and Galaxy. He rarely left her side, and was protective of her. They had helped keep each other alive for the last fifteen years.</p><p>Cherry got Galaxy into the treatment room and helped her sit on a bed. She smiled when she saw that Branch was feeding Petal. She walked over and took over. “I’ve got it uncle Branch. Galaxy needs some help. She got into a scuffle with Cream, over dinner.”</p><p>“We’ve got to watch him. I don’t trust him.” Branch went to tend to Galaxy. He looked angry. He hoped Cream wouldn’t hurt any of his family members or anyone else for that matter. “I’m giving him one warning. If he hurts anyone else, I’m going to make sure he dies after he has his baby.” He looked at Galaxy. “I need to put your arm back in place. It’ll hurt. I need you to try not to use it too much for a few weeks, so it can heal. Don’t worry, I’ll give you a sling so you remember not to overdo it.” He shifted Galaxy’s arm back into its socket.</p><p>Galaxy was tense as Branch prepared to put her arm back in place. She yelped when he put her arm back into its socket. She looked away and swallowed hard. “Sorry…” She didn’t mean to yelp but it hurt a lot. She was worried she would be in trouble.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Branch checked her nose next, and found that it was broken. He shifted it gently into place. He then got some pain medicine and gave her a shot to help her with the pain.</p><p>Galaxy wince when her nose was shifted and startled when she got the shot, but didn’t react anymore after that. She glanced at her brother. She was very nervous.</p><p>Midnight settled down beside Galaxy and held her hand. He avoided eye contact and kept his son close to his chest. Obsidian was still nursing, but was almost done. He was being a good daddy, even though he had no experience. Instincts had kicked in.</p><p>Petal watched the siblings curiously. She hadn’t had a chance to meet the new trolls yet. She finished her dinner, and then snuggled into the bed. She was staying there for a few days, since she had had a seizure, just in case she had bruised her brain when she fell. Branch didn’t want her to be alone at all.</p><p>Jaxon was also watching from Darling’s bed. He recalled seeing those twins, when he had retreated. He recalled Midnight more so, because he looked pregnant when he left. He was glad to see that the newborn appeared to be OK.</p><p>Darling cracked her eyes open and looked over at Jaxon. She groaned and put her hand up to her head. “My head hurts…” She whispered. She winced when she touched her head. “Where am I?”</p><p>Branch widened his eyes and hurried over to Darling’s bed. “Don’t move too much. You have a bad head injury. Don’t worry, we’re taking good care of you and your brother.”</p><p>Jaxon looked at Darling and teared up. He was so glad she was OK. He hugged her gently and sniffled.</p><p>“I have a brother?” Darling looked confused. She looked at Jaxon and smiled. “Hello handsome…” She gave him a flirtatious look and then began to act shy.</p><p>“Yes, Jaxon is your brother.” Branch looked at her facial expression and frowned. “Amnesia. I have heard of it. It can be permanent, and it can be temporary. It depends on the case. You’re going to have to remind her of events in your past life. She might never regain her memory, but you can always tell her about things that you did as children. I’m sorry Jaxon.” He gave her a painkiller, since she complained of pain.</p><p>Jaxon frowned and snuggled up to Darling. He knew that her injury could cause problems, but he wasn’t prepared to have her forget her whole life. He hoped she would regain some or all of her memories. They had had a great life before their parents had died. He didn’t want her to lose that. He began to cry. He was very sad. He had hoped she would be OK, even though her head injury was bad.</p><p>“Can I keep you? I like you.” Darling smiled and snuggled with Jaxon. She liked him already. He was warm and snuggly. She yawned and closed her eyes. “I’m tired.” The painkiller was making her sleepy.</p><p>“Rest Darling. It’s going to be alright.” Branch rubbed her back soothingly. He frowned when he realized that Jaxon was crying. It broke his heart to see Jaxon so heartbroken, but there was nothing else they could do for Darling, other than help her cope and give her time. He hoped that Jaxon would learn to live with a new normal. He understood how hard change was. He remembered how hard it was when Sapphire had her spinal injury, and had dealt with a lot of life changing events. Seeing a sibling suffer was never easy. He planned to help him get through this. He was going to have Sky and Basil help him too. If anyone else could help, his brothers could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Getting Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaxon finds comfort in some of his new friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next five weeks, all the new villagers slowly recovered from their injuries, and settled into their new homes. It was taking Jaxon the longest to heal. He was in the medical pod to have his jaw lock removed. He had been in there once a week, to have his teeth gently cleaned, but today, he was getting it taken out. It was an uncomfortable procedure, but when it was done, he was able to do more than mumble for the first time in a month and a half. He smiled at Mama Goldie and gave her a hug. “Thank you.” His jaw was stiff, but it felt so much better. He was able to see out of his right eye and had a slight limp from his broken foot, but he was getting along a lot better now.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Jaxon.” Mama Goldie gave him an examination in his lower abdomen. She had heard that the young troll was pregnant. She wanted to make sure the baby was growing OK. “Feels like your baby is doing well. Keep doing what you’re doing and come see me here in a month to make sure your baby continues to do well.”</p><p>“No problem.” Jaxon shifted his jaw a little bit and groaned when it popped a few times. He couldn’t wait to try foods that were not super mushy. He knew he wasn’t going to be eating anything hard or crunchy yet, but it was going to be nice to be able to chew. He left to go to his temporary home. Itea and Sassafras had moved him and Darling into their home, while they recovered from their injuries. He waved to Oleander as he passed him. About a month earlier, Rainbow had put Oleander and Clampers Buttonwillow in charge as regents, so she could spend time with her children and learn to cope with being a single parent. Jaxon thought they were doing a great job as temporary king and queen.</p><p>Petal saw him as he walked towards her brother’s home. She flushed red when she saw that he was pregnant. She stopped in front of him and looked up at him with her eyebrows fused together. “Who got you pregnant?!”</p><p>Jaxon looked away from Petal. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He went around her and sighed heavily. Petal was so jealous, and it annoyed him. He had reminded her several times that he was gay. She was starting to get on his nerves. “Darling! Go play with your friend…”</p><p>Darling looked up from the flower garden. She was playing with a ladybug. “Petal!” She ran over to Petal and picked her up. “Let’s go play with the ladybugs!” She put Petal on her shoulders and walked back over to the flower garden. She was recovering well from her head injury, but still didn’t remember her past life and still occasionally had seizures.</p><p>Petal glared at Jaxon as Darling carried her around. She wasn’t amused at all. She still wanted him so badly. “Better not be a Sassafras child…”</p><p>Jaxon went into the flower pod and went to brush his teeth. He wanted to get a good look at the inside of his mouth, now that it wasn’t fused closed. His gums bled a little bit as he cleaned his teeth, but there didn’t appear to be any cavities from six weeks without proper brushing. When he was done, he inspected the spot where his jaw had been broken. He was never going to be able to properly chew on that side, since he was missing three teeth. He planned on asking about fixing that, when his jaw had more time to heal. When he finished in the bathroom, he came out and went to the kitchen to get some lunch. He decided on nibbling on salad and a nut butter sandwich. He was delighted that he was able to chew again.</p><p>Itea was in the middle of eating when Jaxon joined him. He smiled at him. “You’re chewing. This is great!”</p><p>“Yeah, able to talk easier too.” Jaxon licked his lips. That was a sensation he hadn’t felt for a month and a half. He was so glad his mouth was free to move again.</p><p>“You have a nice voice. It was so hard to hear your actual voice with your teeth clenched together.” Itea finished his lunch and went to take care of his dishes.</p><p>Sassafras stopped Itea, and began cleaning his dishes. When Jaxon was done, he took care of his dishes too. “I’ve got it.” He had been spoiling them both, knowing that they were pregnant. He wanted them to take it easy, even though they were not that far along yet.</p><p>Jaxon drank some water, and then tried to help with dishes. He laughed when Sassafras tried to nudge him away. “Let me help.”</p><p>“Good luck convincing him not to help. He’s been insisting I rest all day. I want to go back to a normal routine.” Itea rubbed his belly. He wasn’t showing yet, but his appetite was increasing.</p><p>“I’ve got the dishes. Shoo!” Sassafras nudged Jaxon away and smacked his bottom playfully.</p><p>Jaxon blushed and smacked Sassafras’ buttocks back. He groaned when his member swelled up. He liked giving and receiving spankings. He grumbled as he walked away. He rubbed his member once he went around the corner. When it didn’t calm down, he headed for his bedroom to take care of it. He hadn’t been in the mood to masterbate for some time, but now he was very ready for some alone time on a bed.</p><p>Instead of giving Jaxon privacy, Itea followed him. He had seen his erection through his pants, and was interested. He leaned on the doorframe when Jaxon went into his room. “Did Sassy turn you on?”</p><p>Sassafras wasn’t far behind. He was also curious and interested. He had seen the erection too.</p><p>Jaxon looked at them and nodded slowly. He bit his bottom lip, before pulling his erection out and rubbing it right in front of them. He groaned as his swollen dick throbbed in his hand. He hoped that they would be interested. He had grown fond of them the last six weeks.</p><p>“Show off…” Itea laughed and looked at Sassafras. “He’s masterbating in front of us with his huge cock. What should we do about that?”</p><p>“Mmm...I think we should pounce on him.” Sassafras smirked and moved over to Jaxon. He pulled him closer. He began kissing him. He shivered when Jaxon returned the kiss. He began rubbing Jaxon’s hard cock. His own member was starting to swell too. He was just as interested in Jaxon as he was in them.</p><p>Jaxon moaned and kissed Sassafras hungrily. He murmured that he wanted to be part of their family.</p><p>Itea groaned and hugged Sassafras from behind. His own member was starting to swell too. He kissed his mate’s neck from behind. “I think that’s a great idea…” He gently removed Sassafras’ pants, and began pulling his pants down. He wanted to mate. He went to grind Sassfras, but didn’t move fast enough.</p><p>As soon as he felt Itea’s swollen cock on his back, Sassafras turned around and grabbed his mate. He growled playfully. “Nuh uh, nice try.” He liked being the dominant one, which was why he wasn’t pregnant yet. He kissed him hungrily and pushed his swollen cock into Itea’s swollen cock. He positioned himself so he was able to push his length into his mate. He hugged him closely and began rocking his hips while they stood next to Jaxon.</p><p>Jaxon looked at Sassafras’ buttocks with interest. He hugged into him and rubbed his inner thigh. “Don’t like being on the bottom? I’m going to have to change that Sassy.” He grabbed Sassafras’ hips and pushed his length into him and held him tightly so he wouldn’t escape. “I caught the elusive Sass.” He moaned loudly and began bucking his hips eagerly.</p><p>Itea snuggled with Sassafras and moved his hips in rhythm with him. He moaned loudly when Jaxon shifted their weight around. He shuddered in delight and rubbed his swollen member. “Feels so good!”</p><p>Sassafras growled playfully and looked at Jaxon from behind. “You’re going to pay for that.” He reached back with his hair and smacked Jaxon’s buttocks with it. He moaned in pleasure as Jaxon sank his teeth into his shoulder. “Jaxon!!!” He was already very pleased.</p><p>As the three males got busy in Jaxon’s room, Darling led Petal into the flower pod. She had an idea with her friend, and wanted to see if she would play along. Once inside, she closed the door to her room and smiled at Petal. “Delta Dawn taught me a song a few days ago. Want to hear it?” She sat down on the bed and helped Petal up onto her bed.</p><p>Petal had a cranky look on her face. She could hear Jaxon mating with Itea and Sassafras. She was very jealous and livid. “I guess…” She sulked and curled up on her side beside Darling. She had plans of kicking Sassafras in his ass. She was going to recruit some cousins to help.</p><p>Darling snuggled up with Petal and began to sing a song about love. She knew Petal had been having it rough, and despite her own head injury, understood well enough that love could come in many forms and at unexpected times. She had flirted with a lot of trolls the last five weeks, but just like Petal, she had been rejected. She didn’t understand that part of the issue was her age. She had just turned seventeen a month earlier, and was too young to marry anyone legally.</p><p>“No one loves me enough to be my mate, Darling. I’m too broken.” Petal rubbed her face of tears. She was more frustrated now then she was over a month earlier. She was convinced that she would be single for the rest of her life. She was glad she had her family, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted a mate badly.</p><p>“I’m broken too. We can be broken together?” Darling shrugged and snuggled up with Petal. She reached in and gave Petal a kiss. She was hopeful.</p><p>A kiss was the last thing Petal saw coming. Her light blue eyes went wide as Darling kissed her. She broke the kiss and frowned. “Darling, I’m not a lesbian. I’m interested in males.”</p><p>Darling cocked her head. “But a female can give you just as much love and pleasure as a male can, right?” She thought for a moment, and then reached between Petal’s legs and began rubbing her gently. “Don’t be afraid…”</p><p>Petal was about to protest more, when she felt Darling’s fingers massage her vulva. She groaned and put her head back. She spread her legs and let Darling touch her. “That does feel good…”</p><p>Darling giggled as she rubbed Petal. She reached down and began suckling on her vulva and clitiros gently.</p><p>Petal gasped and let out a moan. She curled her toes and tied her red hair with Darling’s dark blue hair. “Oh god, that feels so good!”</p><p>Darling groaned and began fingering Petal. She reached one of her fingers up Petal’s vaginal opening and began thrusting her finger in and out gently. She was glad she was making Petal feel good.</p><p>Petal arched her back and let out a loud moan. Darling was right about a female making her feel good. She was glad she changed her mind. She moved her foot over and began playing with Darling’s nipple with her toes, as Darling finger thrusted her. She was very pleased. She never thought once about Darling’s age. She was caught up in the moment and enjoying herself.</p><p>Darling and Petal enjoyed themselves, while Itea, Jaxon, and Sassafras enjoyed each other. They were happy to have the love that they wanted and needed, and had no plans of stopping anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the song that Darling sang. Yes, I know Kelly Clarkson made it, and she voiced Delta Dawn. I did that on purpose. ;) I do not own this song. All credit goes to the creators!</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfWomPGz0IU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. In Deep Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petal faces the wrath of her angry friends for mating with an underaged trolling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Dill’s flower pod, a different love scenario was unfolding. Stream had snuck away from his father, and was visiting Rainbow. He was worried about her. She had taken Pumpkin’s death hard, and he didn’t blame her. In his previous life, Pumpkin was his eldest son. He was currently cuddling with Peony. He began singing to her. He knew she was extra special, and planned to be with her through the struggles of life. He saw her as a sister now, even though genetically they were second cousins. When he was done singing to her, he gave her back to Rainbow and went to the kitchen. He got the footstool and began preparing banana pancakes for her. He knew they were her favorite.</p><p>Five and a half week old Peony watched Stream with interest. She had Pumpkin’s memories, and was already reaching and succeeding milestones well beyond her age. She cooed as she watched Stream in the kitchen. She wanted to help, but her legs were not ready to bear the weight of her body, and her head was too heavy as well.</p><p>Rainbow watched Stream and smiled. He was so sweet. It was clear he had remembered everything from his previous life. She wondered if Creek knew he had come over to Dill’s flower pod. If not, she had a feeling Creek was going to be worried sick.</p><p>And worried sick Creek was. He was out looking for his three year old son. He didn’t find him in his usual hiding spots. As he passed Sassafras and Itea’s home, he heard Jaxon having a fit. Concerned that something bad was happening inside their home, he went inside to investigate.</p><p>Jaxon had left his room to go to the bathroom, when he heard his sister’s moans. He had walked into them, and saw Petal fist thrusting his sister. He was livid. His sister wasn’t old enough to have a mate yet. “She’s seventeen, and you’re twenty-five years old! What the hell Petal?!”</p><p>Darling had put clothes back on, and was watching with wide eyes. “Leave her alone! I allowed it!”</p><p>Petal got off the bed and looked down at her glittery feet. “I never took her age into consideration.” She winced when she heard Creek come in. She knew she was in deep trouble now. Creek was best friends with Basil. Once Basil found out what she did, she was going to be lucky if she saw the light of day again.</p><p>“You mated with Darling?! Petal! She’s a teenager! What were you thinking?!” Creek put his hands on his hips. “You know better! Go home! I’ll go talk to you after I find Stream!”</p><p>“Stay away from Darling! I don’t want to see you!” Jaxon pointed for the door. He was flushed with anger.</p><p>Petal burst into tears and hobbled away. She was sore from mating and a little weak, but had the strength to walk away stiffly. Instead of going to Basil’s home, where she lived now, she went to Rhapsody and Dusty’s old flower pod. She considered that her home. She went there sometimes to look at their pictures, now that she lived with Basil. She had a feeling she was going to go to prison for at least a few months for what she just did. She wanted to see her daddies and mama before she was put in isolation. </p><p>Creek watched her go, and then looked at Jaxon. “I’m sorry she did that. She’s normally not like this. I’ll talk to Basil and Oleander about this, but I have to find my youngest son first. I’ll get back to you about it when I can.” He left to go find Stream.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Darling.” Jaxon watched him go, and then turned to Darling. “Darling, I know it’s hard to have self control right now, but she’s older than you, and shouldn’t have been mating with you.”</p><p>Darling ignored him and went to crawl into bed. She was annoyed that they chased Petal away. She had enjoyed mating with her. She wanted to do it again.</p><p>Once at her parent’s flower pod, Petal went to a photo album and opened it. She looked at her parent’s pictures. She sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I really screwed up. I’m sorry…”</p><p>What Petal didn’t realize was that Cream had watched her go inside her parent’s home all alone. He followed her in, and closed the door. He walked over to her and grabbed her. “Hello little girl. You’re going to be quiet, or I’m going to kill you.”</p><p>Petal’s eyes went wide when Cream grabbed her. She sneered when he called her a little girl. “I’m not a little girl! I’m a full grown adult!”</p><p>“Shut your little mouth!” Cream picked her up and headed for the back of the flower pod. He hid with her behind Rhapsody and Dusty’s old bed, and put her down. He shoved her to the ground and sized her up. He smelled her red hair and smirked. “Mmm...that’s nice…”</p><p>Petal had a look of horror on her face as Cream manhandled her. She squirmed when he complimented on her scent. “Get off of me!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Cream growled angrily. He pinned her arms behind her head and forced himself on her.</p><p>“No! Get off me! Stop it!” Petal screamed in agony. Cream was being far too rough. He was bruising and tearing her. Blood began to pool under them.</p><p>Faith heard that scream and immediately entered the flower pod. She searched for the source of the scream and found Cream on Petal. She pulled him off of her and punched him in the jaw. She was livid that someone was hurting Petal.</p><p>Cream turned his attention to Faith. Instead of fighting back, he shoved her into the wall. He struggled with her for several minutes, before he managed to flip her over his shoulders. He slammed her to the ground and then got on top of her and held her to the ground. “Stupid bitch!” He positioned himself and forced himself into her next.</p><p>Faith was sprawled out on the floor and was unconscious. She was injured from being slammed onto the ground.</p><p>“Help us!” Petal screamed as loud as she could.</p><p>Brier had heard them and was the next to come in. He grabbed Cream and pulled him off of Faith. A fight broke out between the two males, but Brier was able to over power Cream. He led him out of the flower pod and walked him towards the prison cell. “Someone needs to go help Faith and Petal! They’re injured!”</p><p>Creek had just found Stream when he heard that. “Stay with Rainbow.” He hurried towards the flower pod Brier pointed to. He went inside and frowned when he came around the corner. He saw that Petal was bleeding badly between the legs. He picked her up and hurried for the medical pod. He didn’t say anything to her. He had told her to go home, and she did exactly what she was told to do, and now she was badly injured. He hoped she didn’t die. What she did with Darling wasn’t worthy of a death sentence, and this could spell bad news for Darling. It had been clear earlier that they were love bonded.</p><p>Oleander had followed Creek into the flower pod. He picked Faith up and followed Creek to the medical pod. He had a bad feeling that Petal and Faith were critically injured. He had seen his brother lead Cream to the prison cell. He had plans of taking care of Cream. He hoped that his baby was far enough along to survive out of the pod, because he wasn’t going to let Cream live after what he just did.</p><p>Petal looked up at Creek. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt her world begin to fade dark. “I’m sorry Creek. I’ll be good. The spirits are angry. I won’t do...it...again…” She faded into unconsciousness. </p><p>“Oh no, don’t give up Petal. Stay with us!” Creek put her in a bed and backed up when Branch got to work on saving her. He hoped that she didn’t die. She had made him angry, but not so much that she deserved what just happened. No one deserved to be raped. “Please don’t die…” He looked at his little sister when Oleander carried her in. He moved to her side and held her hand. “Hang in there little sister. I don’t want to lose you either.”</p><p>Mama Goldie and Branch worked on stabilizing Petal and Faith. Both of them were badly injured. Petal was given blood and her vaginal tear was repaired. Faith had a concussion and a broken arm. Both were going to need to stay in the medical pod for a while to make sure they recovered OK and didn't suffer from internal bleeding. Cream had done a number on them and were bruised all over. Branch was seething angry, and hoped that Cream was getting what he deserved. He wanted to kill him, but at that moment, Petal needed him. He was angry that his little niece was so badly injured. He planned to assure her safety. She didn’t deserve what Cream had done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the song that Stream sang to Peony. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6xr6VKg7sE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Lot Of Spice And A Little Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cream gets justice for what he did to Faith and Petal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Faith and Petal were treated for their injuries, Brier got Cream into his prison cell. He attempted to hold the aggressive male down, but Cream took a moment to push Brier into the wall of the prison. He began to pull Brier’s pants down, when Oleander came in and pulled him off his brother. A struggle between the three males ensued, until Laurel and Dill came in and helped pin Cream to the floor.</p><p>Brier was a little shaken, but Cream didn’t move fast enough to rape him. He breathed hard from the struggle and glared at Cream. “Dirty bastard! He raped Faith, and I think he raped Petal! He just tried to rape me too!”</p><p>Cream sneered and glared up at them. He was in a mood, and hadn’t been satisfied enough. His face changed when he felt his water break. The struggles had induced labor.</p><p>“Looks like this baby is ready to come. Let’s get it out of him, and slaughter him.” Dill pulled out a knife and began cutting Cream’s belly open. He removed Cream’s baby and put her on the prison cell bed. He took a blanket that was folded up at the end of that bed and began cleaning her up.</p><p>The newborn was the same color as her father. She was a little premature, but was going to be fine. She began crying as Dill cleaned her.</p><p>Basil came in and sneered when he picked up on the fact that his sons were angry. “What the hell is going on in here?!” He frowned when he heard the cries of a newborn. “Why is there a baby in here?!”</p><p>“Dill just cut me open and took my kid out!” Cream snapped angrily. He was in a lot of pain, but refused to scream. He had learned a long time ago to hold his tongue and act tough. “Get them off of me!”</p><p>“He raped Faith, probably raped Petal, and attempted to rape me!” Brier helped hold Cream down.</p><p>“We’re going to kill him.” Oleander took his knife out and pointed it at Cream. “You’re a dead troll! You messed with the wrong family! I’m going to assure you will suffer until your last breath! You fucking bastard! They didn’t deserve what you did!” He began making small cuts. He wanted to make sure Cream suffered.</p><p>Laurel and Brier helped their brother. They helped pull organs out of Cream that were not necessary for life. They showed his organs to him as they removed them. They wanted him to suffer too.</p><p>Basil joined them and helped them kill Cream. He was livid that Faith and Petal had been hurt, and that Cream had attempted to rape his son.</p><p>While everyone else took care of Cream, Dill carried the newborn trolling towards the medical pod, to assure that she got the care she needed. He planned on giving her to Rainbow. Four babies would be a lot for her to feed, but it was doable and he would help her. The trolling needed a check-up first. He also wanted to make sure Petal and Faith were OK. Once inside, he gave the newborn to Mama Goldie so she could check her over. “Dad is helping kill that bastard. He had a little girl.”</p><p>“She looks just like him. Pretty little one.” Mama Goldie put a diaper on her, and made sure she was breathing OK. “A little small. A week or two early, but she’ll be OK.” She looked at Dill. “Do you think Rainbow will take her? She’s going to need milk.”</p><p>“I’m sure she will.” Dill reached over and rubbed the little girl gently. “She’s got a sweet spirit. A whole lot of sugar, when her father was so full of spice and crap.” He looked up at Mama Goldie. “Can I have milk producing herbs please? I’ll feed her once my milk comes in so Rainbow isn’t too overwhelmed.” He had no problem taking the little one in. He loved children.</p><p>“Sugar would be a cute name for her.” Branch suggested as he tended to Petal. He noticed she was starting to wake up.</p><p>Petal cracked her eyes open. She winced when Branch rolled her to her side. She swallowed hard and whispered that she was very sorry.</p><p>“She’s awake.” Dill walked over to the bed and caressed Petal’s back soothingly. He frowned when she cringed and shrank away. “It’s going to be OK Petal. Cream’s being killed right now. You didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>“Easy does it Petal. It’s going to be OK sweetheart.” Branch reassured her. “We’re all here for you. No one is going to hurt you like that again. I’m sorry that happened.”</p><p>“My fault. I shouldn’t have mated with Darling.” Petal whispered. She groaned as her legs spasmed. She was in a lot of pain. “I’m going to die.”</p><p>“No Petal, you’re not going to die.” Mama Goldie walked over and gave Dill the herbs he asked for. She frowned and sat beside Petal. She took her tiny hand. “You’re hurt badly, but you should make a full recovery.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have mated with Darling, but you didn’t deserve this Petal. I’ll talk to Oleander, but I’m going to assure you don’t get punished for your crime. You wouldn’t do well with any sort of punishment right now. If anything, a little bit of house arrest while you recover is all you’ll get.” Branch reassured Petal. He had a feeling that was what she meant when she said she was going to die.</p><p>“I’m a bad troll.” Petal sniffled and shifted a little. “I need the toilet.” She cringed when she felt urine pool under her. “Nevermind…” Tears ran down her cheeks. The urine burned her stitched up bits. “I’m in so much pain.”</p><p>Mama Goldie gave Sugar to Dill, and then quickly, but gently took care of Petal’s soiled bed pad and replaced it with a clean, dry one. She cleaned up her skin. She was very gentle when she cleaned her vulva. It was already swollen and inflamed. “You might be completely incontient due to your injuries. I’ll put a catheter in soon so it doesn’t cause problems with your injuries. I’m so sorry Petal. We’ll help you get through this.” She hoped the complete incontinence wasn’t permanent. Petal didn’t need more problems, on top of the ones she already had.</p><p>Petal began to weep. She already felt so broken before the rape, and now she felt worse. She wasn’t even sure if she was going to be able to babysit again, which scared her. She loved watching the kids, but feared no one would let her watch their children now. She wasn’t able to have children herself. It was one of the few things that made her feel semi-normal. She pushed Branch and Dill away when they tried to comfort her. Her emotions were all over the place. She wasn’t sure if she wanted or deserved that comfort.</p><p>Dill backed away and looked at Branch. “I’m going to go give Sugar to Rainbow. I’ll be back later to check on Faith and Petal.” He left without another word. He was very worried about Petal, but didn’t want to face her wrath either. She seemed traumatized and upset. He hoped she would recover. He didn’t want to lose his cousin. He was very sure no one wanted her to give up and die. She was a sweetheart and didn’t deserve what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Livid Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basil finds out what Petal did.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Basil assured that Cream died from his injuries, he made his way to the medical pod to check on Faith and Petal. He had heard that both were taken there. On the way there, Jaxon stopped him, and explained to him what happened with Darling. As soon as he realized Darling was underage, concern for Petal turned into anger for what she did. He stormed into the medical pod and went straight towards her spiritual presence. “Petal Thorn! What the hell were you thinking when you mated with Darling?! She’s seventeen years old! She’s eight years younger then you!”</p><p>“I didn’t know. I didn’t think to ask. She looks like an adult. I’m sorry uncle Basil...” Petal had a look of fear on her face. She could tell that Basil was livid. She shrank away from him and swallowed hard. She had a bad feeling she was going to be punished or killed for what she had done.</p><p>“You’re sentenced to six months in solitary confinement young lady!” Basil picked her up and headed straight for the prison cells.</p><p>Petal let out a scream from the pain she was in. She shook in fear as Basil carried her towards the prison cells. She began to cry hard from fear and pain.</p><p>“Basil! Hold on! She can’t be alone right now!” Mama Goldie followed Basil out the door.</p><p>Branch cursed, but stayed where he was. He couldn’t leave Faith yet. Not with her head injury.</p><p>“Why are you screaming and crying?! You know what you did was wrong! You should have asked!” Basil plopped Petal down on a prison cell bed and frowned when Petal screamed in agony.</p><p>Basil had put Petal down a little too roughly and jostled her. She put her hand down between her legs and sobbed from the pain she was in.</p><p>“Basil! She’s been brutally raped and is injured! What the hell is your problem?! She said she was sorry! You didn’t have to be so rough!” Mama Goldie got right in Basil’s face. Most trolls were not bold enough to get in his face, but he didn’t scare her. Especially when her maternal instincts kicked in. She was livid that he had caused Petal unnecessary pain. “I’m taking her back to the medical pod and checking her for additional injuries now that you jostled her around!” She gently picked Petal up and hurried back towards the medical pod with her.</p><p> </p><p>“She was brutally raped?! Why didn’t you say that in the first place?!” Basil followed Mama Goldie. He was still angry with Petal, but now he understood why she couldn’t leave the medical pod yet and had been crying in pain.</p><p>Petal hugged into Mama Goldie and sobbed. She buried her face into her glittery skin and shivered. “I don’t feel good.”</p><p>“I was trying to, but you move faster than I do! I’m not a spring chicken anymore, Basil!” Mama Goldie snapped angrily. She was retirement age, but had refused to stop working. She loved her job. She got Petal into the medical pod, and checked her for more injuries. She didn’t see anything new, so she turned to Basil and sneered. “I’m the village elder, and I’m telling you right now, she is not going to be punished further! You’re going to leave her the fuck alone, and you’re not touching her again, or you’re going to be the one sitting in prison to think of what you just did!”</p><p>Basil had a shocked look on his face. He had never heard Mama Goldie be so angry. “She committed a crime! She needs to learn a lesson!”</p><p>Branch came over and smacked his brother upside the head. “Leave her alone! Did you forget that Petal has medical problems?! She had less than one percent chance of survival when she was born, and has had problems since her birth! She is sorry, now stop being mean! She can’t be alone for long and you know that!”</p><p>Petal was shaking hard in fear. She startled when she heard Branch smack Basil. She whimpered, before going rigid and unconscious. She began having a grand mal seizure.</p><p>Mama Goldie frowned and tried to keep Petal from reinjuring herself. She was worried about her. “She’s having a bad full body seizure.”</p><p>Basil backed up and frowned. He looked concerned when he realized she was having the seizure for more then a couple of minutes. “She hasn’t had one that bad since she was a baby. Was she hurt that badly?”</p><p>Poppy came in. She had just found out what happened with Cream. She frowned when she saw that Petal was thrashing about. “Is she going to be OK?!”</p><p>“Yes Basil, she was hurt very badly. She might be bleeding internally. She’s starting to show signs that there are more problems than we thought.” Branch prepared a sedative. He wanted to open her up and close up anything that was torn open. “Can one of you donate blood? She’s losing too much.”</p><p>Petal began to calm down, but remained unconscious. She was bleeding from her vagina again and was bleeding internally. </p><p>“I’ll give her some blood.” Basil looked guilty now. He almost forced her to be in prison. She would have certainly died in that prison cell if Mama Goldie hadn’t intervened.</p><p>Mama Goldie took some of Basil’s blood and gave it to Petal, while Branch gave her the sedative. Once she was prepared for surgery, they took her back to perform emergency surgery.</p><p>“What’s going on?!” Poppy looked worried. She was still trying to get more information. She had heard there was a rape, and that Faith and Petal were involved. She wanted to know more. Especially with Petal going in for surgery.</p><p>Creek began to explain to them what he knew. He still had Faith’s hand. She was still unconscious, but appeared like she might be OK.</p><p>It took a couple of hours for Branch and Mama Goldie to fix Petal’s injured vagina and the broken blood vessels around that area inside of her. </p><p>Once Petal was settled down again, Stream was now inside the medical pod to be with his dad and aunts. Mercy had joined Creek, to be with Faith. When he saw that Petal was out of surgery, he crawled into her bed and snuggled with her. Petal was his buddy. He didn’t know what happened, because no one was telling him, but he had a bad feeling Petal had been hurt badly. Stream glared at anyone who got close to her, and refused to leave her side when Creek asked him to come back over to sit with him.</p><p>Faith was now awake and had explained what she saw. It was now clear why Petal had bad injuries. Cream had been far too rough on her.</p><p>Mama Goldie had assured that no one else bothered Petal. She planned to take her home with her if things got bad again. Petal had been born into her own hands, and she had watched her grow and endure a hard life. She refused to let anyone else hurt her. She had full confidence that Petal didn’t do what she did maliciously. She was determined to challenge anyone who questioned her motives, but she had made it clear to Basil that she was the elder, and had the ultimate choice on how punishments were handled. She wasn’t going to have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A New Home For Petal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petal makes the decision to move to a new home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Petal had a few visitors. Pumpkin Junior came with his little sisters, little brother, and his cousin Shark. He heard that she was hurting badly and scared. He wanted to make her feel better and had his father’s ability to allow others to see the dead. He crawled into Petal’s bed and smiled at her. “Hi auntie, Petal.” Even though they were second cousins, he often called her auntie, because Petal was close to Dill and Rainbow, like she was their sister.</p><p>Petal cracked her eyes open and looked at the little ones. She wasn’t sure if this was allowed. She still felt like she was in hot water with her uncle Basil. She was in a lot of pain though and was afraid to shoo them away. She shifted and snuggled with her fluffy toy firefly. Holding the soft toy gave her some comfort. She also had a tiny pillow between her legs, to give her support. Her vulva was hot, inflamed, and swollen. She had a catheter in, so she would be more comfortable and wouldn’t leak urine onto her injured bits.</p><p>“Baby shark do do da do, to toddler shark do do do, to child shark do do da do.” Shark sang to Petal. He frowned when Petal didn’t sing with him. He crawled onto the bed and sulked. “Why are you not singing with me cousin Petal?”</p><p>“She’s in a lot of pain Shark.” Marigold helped Shark onto the bed and got up there herself.</p><p>“Not too many of you on the bed with her, kids. She’s in a lot of pain.” Amber was in the medical pod, training with her mother, Mama Goldie. She was training to take her place when she retired.</p><p>“Is she going to die?” Carrot had a worried look on his face. The three-year-old didn’t want Petal to die.</p><p>“No Carrot, she won’t die. We were able to save her.” Mama Goldie walked over and put Smidge on the bed, since she was trying to get up there too.</p><p>“Who do I need to beat up?” Smidge Junior had a fierce look on her face. She had heard from Stream that Petal was not well and had had a rough day the day before.</p><p>Petal cracked a smile. Smidge Junior reminded her so much of Smidge. She heard that she was her name sake’s reincarnation, but she did act a little different then she remembered. She wondered what might be different about her, other than her size and age. “Uncle Basil…”</p><p>“Grandpa Basil hurt you? I’m going to whap him hard!” Pumpkin Junior had an angry look on his face. “Oh! Auntie Sapphire wants to talk to you. Uncle Rhapsody too!” He gently snuggled up to Petal and smiled when her face lit up. He wanted to make her happy again.</p><p>Petal looked around for her mother and father. A sense of relief came over her face when she saw that her parents were not angry. Tears filled her eyes. “I’m sorry for being bad. Please don’t be mad.”</p><p>“I’m not mad.” Sapphire smiled softly. “You didn’t know. I told Pumpkin Junior to get Basil good and hard for stressing you out and causing you extra pain. I love you, sweetheart. I wanted to remind you that we’re always here for you. Don’t be afraid. We’ll always be at your side, even when you can’t see us. When you do need to see us, you can always ask PJ.”</p><p>“I’m not mad either. Your mom and I didn’t want to wait until she was eighteen to mate either. Of course, we had to hide what we did. At least you didn’t know. We did.” Rhapsody smirked when Petal gave him a grossed out look. “Your brother, Lotus, is your half-brother. He was reincarnated because he died when your mother’s pod was removed in emergency surgery. We didn’t know that until Rainbow admitted to it a few years ago. She wanted her cousin to come back. Thank goodness for her and her special power.”</p><p>Petal cracked a soft smile. “So, mom will be a grandma after all. If Lotus finds a mate.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Sapphire smiled softly. “Although I’m a grandma already as far as I’m concerned. Rhapsody’s babies have always been my babies, so all of his grandchildren are my grandchildren too.”</p><p>“I thought you should know. Stay strong sweetheart. We’ll make sure you get the care you need. For now, I want you to move to a new home. Mama Goldie seems interested in taking care of you, so maybe you should ask her?” Rhapsody looked over at Mama Goldie. He trusted her to take care of his little girl. She had always taken good care of Petal when she had bad days.</p><p>“I’ll try. I don’t want to burden anyone though.” Petal looked towards Mama Goldie. “Dr. Goldie?”</p><p>Mama Goldie walked over to Petal. “Are you alright?” She looked worried for her.</p><p>“I didn’t want to burden you, but I’m scared to go back home with Poppy and Basil right now. Can I move in with you for a little while?” Petal looked nervous. She hoped this wouldn’t upset Mama Goldie.</p><p>“I can do that for you, Petal.” Mama Goldie smiled at her. “I’m a little nervous about Basil’s behavior myself. I don’t want him to reinjure you again.”</p><p>Petal nodded slowly and frowned. “He hates me for what I did.”</p><p>“Nah, he doesn’t hate you.” Pumpkin Junior shook his head. “Grandpa Basil is just grouchy. He needs to have bedroom happy time, but grandma Poppy grounded him from the bedroom. He has to sleep on the couch.”</p><p>“Ouch…” Mama Goldie mused. It sounded like Basil was in hot water himself. She wondered who told Pumpkin Junior about that. She wouldn’t be surprised if he overheard about it or was told about it by a naughty spirit.</p><p>Petal smiled softly. “Glad Poppy is on my side.” She shifted a little bit and winced. She looked up at Mama Goldie. “Can I have anything for pain?”</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart.” Mama Goldie went to get her something for pain. She gave it to her, and then helped her reposition, gently.</p><p>“I can come over and help too, if you want.” Amber offered her mom and Petal. She knew Petal needed extra care and didn’t want her mom overwhelmed.</p><p>Petal was on the verge of tears when she was moved around. She cuddled up with Pumpkin Junior when he snuggled closer. She was glad that she could have cuddle time with some of her buddies. She was so worried that she wasn’t going to be allowed anymore.</p><p>“That would be great Amber, thank you.” Mama Goldie looked at the time. “It’s break time for me. I’m going to step out for some fresh air and go for a little walk. I’ll be back soon.” She headed outside and began walking over to the stream. She spotted Jaxon over there, throwing rocks with Darling into the water. She was glad she saw him. She wanted to talk to him. “How are you doing today, Jaxon?”</p><p>“I’m OK.” Jaxon made a rock skip along the stream. He was trying to keep Darling preoccupied.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you about Petal, if you have a minute.” Mama Goldie smiled at Darling. She was glad to see that Darling was doing well. She had scared them all.</p><p>“Petal! Can I go play with her?!” Darling hurried over and made happy noises as she played with Mama Goldie’s graying gold colored hair.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it.” Jaxon grumbled. He glared at his sister when she said she wanted to be with Petal. “Darling, you’re not allowed near Petal. She broke my trust yesterday.” He had heard that Petal got hurt but didn’t know the details. He was still fuming over what she did to Darling.</p><p>“Just hear me out, because I do want your sister happy, just like I want Petal happy.” Mama Goldie let Darling play with her hair. She didn’t mind. “Petal is very sorry for what she did. She would have never mated with Darling if she knew that she was seventeen. Petal is not a malicious troll by any means. I know she made you angry, but please understand that she is going through a difficult time right now, herself. She has told me and others she won’t touch Darling again. She said for the rest of her life, but I told her she doesn’t have to wait that long. If you want your sister happy, I suggest you live and let live. Nothing is going to change the past, but we can do everything in our power to change the future.” She smiled softly and gave Darling a hug when her hug time bracelet went off. “Petal is not a bad troll. I was married to a bad troll and worked with another. She’s the sweetest and most stubborn girl I know. I hope you give her another chance.”</p><p>Jaxon didn’t look so sure. He sighed and shook his head. “I will take what you said to heart, but I will need time. She hit a nerve yesterday. Darling is all I have left of the life I no longer know. I’m very protective of her.”</p><p>“I would be too. I understand.” Mama Goldie let Darling go and smiled up at her. The young troll was taller than she was. “No more bedroom happy time for you, young lady. Behave yourself, and Petal will be all yours when the time comes for you to be together. Alright?”</p><p>“Promise?” Darling looked worried. She didn’t want to be away from Petal forever. She smiled when Mama Goldie nodded. “Yay!!!” She danced around and clapped her hands happily. She loved Petal and didn’t want to be grounded from her forever.</p><p>Jaxon sighed and watched his sister celebrate. He hoped Mama Goldie was right. He didn’t want anything to happen to his sister. Petal wasn’t going to have any more chances after this. If she touched his sister again before her eighteenth birthday, she wasn’t going to walk away unharmed. He was very protective.</p><p>“Break time is over for me. Time to go back to work.” Mama Goldie headed back to the medical pod. She knew Jaxon needed time. She hoped that he would one day forgive Petal. Petal needed and deserved love. She hadn’t had an easy life, and Mama Goldie knew that. Until then, she was going to do what it took to make Petal happy again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Loving Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petal is very worried that Faith is angry with her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Branch came into the medical pod with Symphony to start their shift together. He had brought in a pot of hot soup to share with Petal and Faith. He was still very worried about his niece. He had heard that she was going to move in with Mama Goldie, once she was well enough to leave the medical pod. He prepared a bowl of soup and gave it to Symphony, so she could help Faith, and then made another bowl and walked over to Petal’s bed. He set the bowl aside, and helped her sit up, so she wouldn’t choke on her food.</p><p>“I’m not hungry.” Petal whispered. She let out whimpers as she was readjusted. She hadn’t eaten since the day before. She was nauseous from the pain she was in, and was still feeling a little down, despite everyone’s best efforts to make her feel better.</p><p>“You haven’t eaten for over a day Petal. You’ve got to try. I’m worried about you.” Branch put some crackers into the soup, so it didn’t drip as much, and then offered her a spoonful. He sighed when she clamped her mouth shut. “You can’t go days with only fluids, Petal. You need nutrition to heal.”</p><p>“I’ll just puke it…” Petal was mid-sentence when Branch shoved the spoon into her mouth. She glared at him and smacked his hand with her hair. She spit the food out and crossed her arms. “I dare you to try that again!” She sneered. “I can still bite you know!”</p><p>Branch blinked a few times, and then chuckled. “You’re a lot like your mother. So stubborn…” He began cleaning up the food she just spit out. “You’ve got to eat something, Petal.”</p><p>“No!” Petal smacked the bowl out of Branch’s hand and watched the bowl fall to the floor. She smirked and watched as he began to clean it up. “Serves you right!”</p><p>“Glad to see that your spark is back. You had me a little worried.” Branch cleaned up the mess. He was hoping he could convince her to eat, but she was obviously not ready to try, yet. “I’m just trying to help you, Petal.”</p><p>“You really should eat, Petal.” Faith got up and walked over to Petal’s bedside. She was doing much better, but was staying one more night, since her concussion was pretty severe.</p><p>Petal frowned and avoided eye contact with Faith. She was worried that Faith was angry with her. “I feel sick to my stomach. It’ll come right back up if I eat right now.” She looked at Branch and thought perhaps she could try, just to puke on him for what he just tried.</p><p>“I could give you something to help with the nausea.” Branch finished cleaning up and went to get anti-nausea medication. He wanted her safe.</p><p>“Even if you eat a cracker or two, it’ll be better than nothing.” Faith sat beside Petal and reached over to take her hand with her good arm. “I want you to feel better. I didn’t rescue you, to watch you melt away.”</p><p>Petal flushed and looked down. “I’m the reason you’re hurt. I’m so sorry.” She felt guilty for Faith’s injuries. She felt like she was a bad troll.</p><p>“You’re not the reason I’m hurt. Cream is the reason we both got hurt. I would rescue you from danger again in a heartbeat, Petal. You’re one of several who have made life as a single mother easier for me. Snow loves you, and I wouldn’t let just anyone babysit her. You were worth the pain I’m in. I did it because I love you. We all love you, Petal.” Faith knew Petal was taking everything the last forty-eight hours very hard. She wished Basil and Creek hadn’t been so hard on her. She didn’t deserve the stress.</p><p>“Now you might have another kid. It’s all my fault.” Petal burst into tears and began crying into her hands. She wasn’t sure how she was going to help.</p><p>“If I have another baby, I’ll take it in stride. Snow needed a sibling to grow up with anyway. Do I wish it was with someone I loved? You bet I do! Will I hold it against you or the possible child? Hell no!” Faith nudged her and smiled. “It’ll be OK, Petal. This too will pass, and we’ll get through this with our heads up high. We’re both stronger than any obstacle that stands in our way.”</p><p>“Faith is wiser than her years.” Branch smiled at Faith, before giving Petal an injection through her intravenous line, to help with the nausea.</p><p>“She’s a lot smarter than I am.” Petal sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. She didn’t feel smart. Especially with all the events that had happened lately.</p><p>“Nah, I’m no smarter then you or Branch. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. It’s what we do with our strengths that make our weaknesses look minute.” Faith smiled at Petal. She reached over and grabbed a cracker. “Will you eat it, for me?”</p><p>Petal sighed and took the cracker. “Fine…” She began eating it quietly. “I ate for you, but not for Branch.” She shot a glare at Branch as he watched on with hope. “I’m not eating your soup. It’s revolting!”</p><p>Branch widened his eyes when she said his food was gross. “Picky! No one hates my food!” He sighed and left to go do some laundry. He was suddenly very annoyed with his niece, but was still glad she was feeling well enough to be a little spitfire.</p><p>Symphony let out a giggle. She only caught part of that exchange, but noticed that Petal annoyed her father. It was so good to see Petal on the mend.</p><p>“Good for you Petal. I’m here if you ever need anything.” Faith reached over and gave Petal a gentle hug. She was in pain from her broken arm, but didn’t mind giving Petal some love.</p><p>Petal hugged her back and closed her eyes. Faith had made her feel better. She was going to try hard to continue her path towards recovery. She wanted to be the good babysitter that Faith and several others said she was. She had to do it, for all her little buddies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Frustrated Jaxon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaxon finds out unwelcomed news, right in the middle of a crisis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Jaxon was on the way to the medical pod with Darling. She hadn’t felt good during the night, and ended up getting sick several times. He wanted to make sure she didn’t have some sort of stomach bug, or was pregnant. He was really hoping it wasn’t the latter. Darling was so young, and hadn’t been herself since her head injury. He was very worried.</p><p>Darling had her hand on her head. She felt ill to her stomach. She stopped just outside the medical pod and gagged by the entrance.</p><p>Jaxon had a puke bag ready and put it under her mouth. He had a look of disgust on his face. He hadn’t felt well either. He really hoped that it was because of food poisoning, but he had been dealing with morning sickness too.</p><p>“Snake!!!” Paprika shrieked suddenly. She watched as a snake came slithering into their territory. She picked up Opus and Chorus, and ran towards her flower pod with them.</p><p>Jaxon gasped and started shoving Darling into the medical pod so she would be safe. Puking or not.</p><p>“Get the kids into the flower pods! Hurry!” Oleander helped escort families into their homes. He made sure Clampers and Autumn got inside their flower pod.</p><p>Brier was out with some of the kids, teaching them how to forage. He hurried them towards his flower pod as fast as he could, but the snake was coming towards them quickly. “Get in the flower pod kids!” He frowned when Merlot tripped and fell down. He turned and went to pick the boy up, and hollered in pain when the snake bit him. He whacked it away with his hair. He went into his flower pod and slammed the door shut. He turned to the little ones and gently put Merlot down. “It’s going to be alright. I want you all to hide in my bedroom.” He shooed them towards his room and closed the door. He then sat down and swallowed hard. He knew the snake that bit him was poisonous. He said a silent prayer, but knew that his chances of survival were nearly zero.</p><p>It took a little while for the snake to grow restless and leave hungry. The dragons didn’t even dare go after it. They knew how dangerous it was.</p><p>Once the snake was gone, everyone came out and began checking to see if anyone was hurt or missing.</p><p>Oleander headed for Brier’s home. He remembered hearing his brother cry out in pain. He wanted to make sure he was alright. He came into the flower pod and frowned when he saw his brother by his bedroom door. He hurried over to him and picked him up. “I’ve got you little brother. It’s going to be OK.” He opened the bedroom door. “Come on kids, follow me.” He hurried out the door with Brier in his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry big brother.” Brier was sweating and drooling. The bite was on his back. He felt awful. “I’m not going to make it.” He whispered. “I had to save Merlot.”</p><p>The children all looked worried. They began to cry and complain when they began being escorted towards the bunker by Branch. </p><p>Branch was working on getting everyone to the bunker, until the snake was found and killed. “Come to the bunker Oleander!”</p><p>Oleander changed direction and hurried into the bunker. He went straight for the treatment room with his brother. Once there, he sat Brier down on a bed and backed up so that Branch, Mama Goldie, and Symphony could work on him.</p><p>Petal, Jaxon, and Darling had already been moved into the treatment room. All three looked nervous. Jaxon was extra worried. He just found out Darling was pregnant, and it wasn’t from the rape six weeks earlier. She was only four weeks along. He was very confused, but knew that finding out how and why was going to have to wait until after the snake crisis calmed down.</p><p>Brier was crashing fast. He whimpered in pain and glanced around. “I want mom.”</p><p>“I’m here son.” Poppy had heard that Brier had been bit. She had tears in her eyes as she took his hand. She knew he would likely die. She was shaking and very upset.</p><p>Basil wasn’t far behind Poppy. He sat by Poppy and teared up. He could sense that Brier was in trouble. “We’re here for you son.” He reached over and caressed his cheek gently.</p><p>Branch gave Brier anti-venom and anti-inflammatories. He had a grim look on his face. It was rare for a troll to survive a poisonous snake bite.</p><p>Despite efforts to stabilize Brier, he faded into unconsciousness and stopped breathing. Not long after, his heart stopped.</p><p>Poppy noticed when he stopped breathing. She turned to Basil and began to sob. “Our baby!” She faded gray with grief.</p><p>Basil took Poppy into his arms and cried with her. He also faded gray with grief. Losing a child was never easy.</p><p>“He saved Merlot’s life.” Oleander sniffled and stifled a sob. “We would have lost a baby if he hadn’t sacrificed himself. I’m giving him a hero’s burial.” He cried into his hands. Brier was one of his quadruplet brothers, and was the third born of Poppy’s first pregnancy. It was heartbreaking.</p><p>“Before we bury him, we need to kill that snake.” Branch sniffled and went to get a hunting party ready to go. Brier’s death was going to be avenged.</p><p>“Stay with our kids, Poppy. I’m going to help.” Basil got up and followed Branch out of the treatment room. He was going to assure that his son’s killer was killed. He was livid and didn’t want any more of his children or grandchildren killed.</p><p>Oleander followed his father out the door. He wanted to help.</p><p>“Please stay safe!” Poppy watched them go and sniffled. She snuggled up with her children as they came in to investigate. She was heartbroken and didn’t want anything else to happen to their kids either. She hoped that Branch, Basil, and Oleander stayed safe as they snake hunted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Life Is Not Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basil, Branch, and Oleander go out to find and kill the snake that killed Brier.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long for Basil and Branch to find a small search party. They got ready to go, so that they could find the snake quickly. It wasn’t going to be easy, since the dragons didn’t like snakes. Convincing their pets to help was going to take a lot of encouragement and some patience.</p><p>Before Oleander headed out the door, he gave Clampers a kiss. He brushed her swollen belly and smiled when he felt a kick on his hand. Clampers was due at any time to have their second and third children. “Be good for mama while I’m gone little ones.” He picked Autumn up and hugged her. “Daddy will be back before you know it sweetheart. I love you.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was gray and grief stricken but was trying to hold it together for his wife and daughter.</p><p>“Stay safe, sweetheart.” Clampers looked worried. She knew Oleander was smart and tough, but she didn’t want to lose him or have him lose any more family or friends.</p><p>“I love you, daddy.” Autumn put her thumb in her mouth and looked around curiously. The young hybrid was confused. So many trolls seemed upset and were gray. She was still learning and didn’t understand that death meant that a troll would no longer be around in their physical form, unless they were reincarnated.</p><p>“I’ll be alright and will stay safe for you girls.” Oleander gently put Autumn down and ruffled her thick magenta and orange hair. “I love you too sweetcakes.” He went to say goodbye to Poppy next. He went in and gave her a hug. “I’ll be back soon, mom.”</p><p>Poppy gave him a hug and sniffled. She was still in the treatment room, next to Brier’s body. She had covered his body with a blanket. She had Pumpkin Junior in her lap. He had cuddled up to her and was trying to give her some time with Brier’s spirit, since his death had been so quick and sudden.</p><p>Rainbow was also in there and talking to Brier about if he wanted to come back or if he wanted to go up to heaven, since he had died under a heroic act. She stopped for a moment and gave Oleander a long hug. She was very sad that Brier died so young but was very grateful that he had saved Merlot’s life. The little one would have certainly been a snack for the snake if Brier hadn’t grabbed him and shielded him from the bite.</p><p>While Oleander was giving his siblings some love before leaving, Jaxon was trying to get to the bottom of how Darling got pregnant. She would have still been healing from her head injury. He was certain that no one would have mated with her knowing she was hurt. He recalled her going missing around the time she would have conceived. She had been found in Brier’s bathroom, taking a bath. He looked at Darling and sighed. “Do you know who you mated with?”</p><p>Darling nodded and frowned. “I do remember.” She looked over at Brier and sniffled. “I mated with Brier. He was a lot of fun, but when I asked him to be my mate a couple weeks ago, he rejected me.” She teared up. “Now he’s dead!” She burst into tears and began to cry. She wasn’t taking Brier’s death well. She really liked him.</p><p>“Brier!” Poppy glared at her son’s spirit. “Explain! Now!” She had a sudden mix of emotions. Brier may have been dead, but he was still in trouble as far as Poppy was concerned.</p><p>Brier’s spirit looked surprised. He thought for a moment, and then looked over at Darling. “Must have been after Leaf’s birthday party. I got very drunk that night. I don’t remember anything I did after dinner that day. I woke up sore and sweaty.” He thought he died a virgin, but now he was starting to think Darling might be right. Now that night made sense to him.</p><p>Oleander had a shocked look on his face. “What the hell? That doesn’t sound like something Brier would do.” He was very confused. Brier was the shyest of the quadruplets and had not considered having a family.</p><p>“He was drunk, Oleander.” Rainbow sighed and looked at Brier. “You should come back. You have a baby on the way. You could be its twin.”</p><p>“Hold on! That’s not a good idea!” Jaxon protested with wide eyes. He didn’t like that Darling was having one baby, let alone the idea of two. He was expecting twins himself. He was going to have his hands full between his twins, Itea’s baby, and Darling’s baby. He already felt so overwhelmed.</p><p>“That’s not up to you Jaxon. That’s up to the spirits.” Poppy sighed and looked at Brier’s spirit. “I agree with Rainbow. You need to come back.”</p><p>“I get twins?!” Darling brightened up a little bit. “Petal! We get to have twins!”</p><p>Petal cracked a smile, but it quickly faded when Jaxon glared at her. She hid her head under her blanket. It was clear that she was still in hot water with Jaxon.</p><p>Oleander groaned and glanced around. “Tell me what you all decide when I get back. We better get going. The longer we wait, the harder it’ll be to find that snake.” He headed out the door and grabbed a sword from the weapon room. He then headed out the door of the bunker. He whistled for his dragon and got onto her. He then had her trot over to the hunting party. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Let’s go.” Basil patted Copper’s shoulder. “Go find that snake.”</p><p>Copper grunted and shook his head. He didn’t want to go anywhere near that snake. Snakes ate the dragons. He didn’t want to be lunch.</p><p>“Copper doesn’t want to go.” Branch frowned and looked at Copper. “I’ll make you some smoked salmon if you go.”</p><p>“And a huge bowl of rabbit stew.” Oleander offered the stubborn dragon. He wanted them to get going.</p><p>“A trip to the ocean for some oysters too, boy. Please?” Basil begged his stubborn pet. He wanted to avenge his son’s death and assure the safety of the rest of the colony. He kept his voice soothing, knowing that Copper was scared.</p><p>Copper growled and took off flying. He loved oysters, or he wouldn’t have gone. It was hardly worth the risk. He headed for the strongest scent from the snake.</p><p>Everyone’s dragons followed Copper. It didn’t take long for them to spot the snake. It was in the middle of hunting a rabbit, because it was still hungry.</p><p>Oleander had his dragon get closer. When they got too close, the snake lunged up at them and bit Oleander in his left leg. Oleander let out a cry of pain, before grabbing the snake with his hair. He pulled himself onto it and sliced the snake’s head clean off. He groaned and put his hand on his leg. It was already throbbing. “Fuck! I got bit! I told my girls that I would stay safe!” He kicked himself for getting bit. Now he was going to leave his wife widowed, and his children fatherless.</p><p>“Oleander!” Basil’s heart raced. He already had grim thoughts. He didn’t want Oleander to die too.</p><p>Branch cursed and had his dragon fly down to Oleander. He took his medical bag out of his hair and immediately gave Oleander a vial of anti-venom, and a dose of anti-inflammatories. He pulled Oleander onto his dragon and held him. “I need you to stay with us, Oleander. Hold on kiddo. Your wife and children need you. We all need you to stay alive.” He hurried back towards the village. Losing King Oleander would not be good for them right now, at all. Oleander was regent, so that Queen Rainbow had time to cope with the loss of King Pumpkin. Losing him would mean that she would have to take over again when she wasn’t ready, or Prince Laurel would have to step up as temporary King, with Prince Amethyst. It was not ideal. The royal family was going through a terrible string of bad luck this generation. It was very frustrating.</p><p>Oleander felt a surge of intense pain in his leg. He hugged into Branch and frowned. “Tell Clampers I’m sorry. Tell Autumn and the twins that I loved them with all my heart. I’m so sorry, uncle Branch.”</p><p>“Don’t talk like that, Oleander.” Basil had tears in his eyes as he had Copper follow them. “You’re not dying! I don’t give you permission to perish!” He hoped that they didn’t lose Oleander. His heart was already crushed from the loss of his slightly younger brother.</p><p>Once back at the village, Branch helped Oleander off of his dragon, and then carried him into the bunker. He settled him down on a bed and set him up on a bag of intravenous fluids. “He killed the snake but got bit.” He began cleaning the bite wound. He hoped that by giving him anti-venom so quickly, that he would have a chance.</p><p>Poppy let out sobs as she hurried over to Oleander’s side. “You’ve got to stay strong, Oleander.” She was shaking upset.</p><p>Basil came in and stood beside Poppy. He was shaking with worry. He could sense that Oleander was already very sick.</p><p>Clampers had seen them come in. She joined Basil and Poppy’s side. She ran her hand through her mate’s two-toned gray hair. “Stay with us, my love.” She couldn’t help but cry. She was so scared.</p><p>Rainbow joined their side and willed Oleander to stay. “Stay strong, little brother. You’ve got to be here to watch Brier come back as his son. He’s coming back as one of Darling’s twins.”</p><p>Dill happened to be in the room too. He silently picked Brier up and went to prepare his body for his funeral. He had a feeling that him and River might have to take over after all. He was worried that he wouldn’t be able to handle it, after everything that happened to him nearly eight years earlier. He hoped that Oleander pulled through. For now, he was going to focus on taking care of Brier’s body, before he began to smell and attract more predators.</p><p>Oleander watched his family as they surrounded him. He was starting to sweat and drool, just like his brother had. He began having trouble breathing. A feeling of impending doom came over him. He was terrified that he wouldn’t live to see his twins being born. He put his hand on his chest. His heart was racing too. He was very sure he was dying.</p><p>Branch elevated Oleander’s bed, and then drew on Oleander’s leg with a mark, around the swelling near the snake bite punctures. He was going to keep track of the swelling. He considered giving Oleander more anti-venom if the swelling increased. He didn’t speak it, but he had a feeling they might be burying him, right beside Brier that night. If not, he could also lose his left leg, because of the way the poison affected tissues.</p><p>Poppy held Oleander’s hand and told him several times that he had to fight. He had to live for his family. She didn’t want to lose her eldest biological child. It hurt bad enough to lose Brier about an hour earlier. She hoped he had the strength to pull through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Snake Venom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oleander continues his struggle with the snake venom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oleander’s condition only worsened for the next couple of hours. He was sweating and his muscles spasmed from the snake venom, but the anti-venom seemed to be helping. Branch had just administered a second vial and gave him another dose of anti-inflammatory medicine. Mama Goldie suggested and gave him a dose of cooled down fluids, since he had spiked a fever.</p><p>Clampers was deeply concerned, and only left his side to go to the bathroom. She had been in labor since the snake arrived, but hadn’t told anyone, yet. She wanted all attention on her sick husband. She was by his side, telling him about her childhood when her water broke. She looked down at the underside of the chair as the fluid puddled under it. She frowned when Mama Goldie began fussing over her. “I’m alright. Sorry for the mess. I’ve got it.” She got up off her seat and went to get a towel to clean it up.</p><p>“Clampers, we can clean it. Come back mama.” Mama Goldie went after the young mother. She led her back to the treatment room. “Labor must have started due to the stress. Are you having contractions?”</p><p>Oleander whispered that he wanted Clampers to rest. He was worried about her, but was too weak to move.</p><p>“I've been in labor since the snake came to the village.” Clampers finally admitted. “The twins are very close to coming out. It feels like the contractions are very close together.” She cringed during the next contraction and leaned on Oleander’s medical bed. It had been very hard to hide her pain.</p><p>“I’m going to check, to see how far along you are.” Mama Goldie checked her gently. She felt the first twin with the tips of her fingers. It was getting close to coming out. “You’re ready to push.” She went to grab some baby blankets to clean the twins with.</p><p>“You’re so brave Clampers.” Branch came over and stood by, just in case the first twin arrived before Mama Goldie came back. Mama Goldie had hurried out quickly, so he suspected the first baby was very close to arriving.</p><p>Oleander whimpered and cracked his eyes open. “Looks like I get to hold them after all…” He still thought he was on death’s door. He tried even harder to stay, knowing that his wife was about to give birth. He really wanted to hold his twins.</p><p>“That’s right daddy. Hold on. I’ll get them out for you.” Clampers took his hand and squeezed it as she began to push. She let out a cry as the first twin began to emerge. She was still standing, but because of her body type, it was more comfortable for her to be on her feet anyway.</p><p>“Good job Clampers! Almost there…” Branch caught the first twin as he was born. He gently moved him to Oleander and put him on his chest. He took a blanket from Mama Goldie when she came back and began cleaning the newborn gently.</p><p>The first twin was light blue with orange and light blue two toned hair. He had the same body type as a pop troll. He began crying on his daddy’s chest. He cracked his eyes open and glared up at his father. He was mad because he knew his daddy was sick.</p><p>Basil listened to the newborn cry, next to Oleander. He smiled and reached over to rub his youngest grandson’s back. “Hello kiddo. I’m grandpa Basil.”</p><p>“He looks grumpy…” Oleander groaned when his left leg spasmed. He was in so much pain, but wanted so badly to comfort his wife. He wished he could get up and help her. “Good job, love…”</p><p>Clampers let out a yelp as the second twin began coming out. She squeezed Oleander’s hand as he came out into Mama Goldie’s hands. She looked between her boys and smiled softly. “They look like identical twins.”</p><p>“Looks like it.” Mama Goldie moved the second twin to Oleander’s chest. She set him down and cleaned him up. She smiled when he began to cry. “Good job littles ones. Welcome to the world.”</p><p>“A couple of cute kids, after a hard day. Welcome to our world, young princes.” Branch smiled at Oleander and Clampers. It was nice to see a couple of babies born after a hard day.</p><p>Basil smirked when an idea came to him. “Their names should be Cottonmouth and Cobra. Cotton for short of course.”</p><p>“Basil!” Poppy glared at her mate as she came in. “That’s a terrible idea…” She had just come in to check on Oleander. She had left to attend Brier’s funeral. It had just ended.</p><p>“No, it’s OK mom. I like it.” Oleander whispered. He watched his sons cry on his chest. They were a welcomed distraction from the terrible pain he was in.</p><p>“If you like it dear, we can name them Cotton and Cobra.” Clampers gave Oleander a gentle kiss, before taking her sons and setting them up to nurse. She was terribly worried about Oleander, but it was good to see that he was trying for their family.</p><p>Branch and Mama Goldie worked together to clean up the mess from the birth of the twins. They were both glad that Oleander was alive to see his twins being born. They hoped he would survive.</p><p>Basil gave Poppy a cheesy grin. He got away with naming his grandsons this time, like he had named Ashlynn after the volcano explosion. “Unique names for a couple of cuties. They are cute, right?” He gave Poppy a questioning look. He chuckled when she gave him a halfhearted slug in the arm. “Oh! Ow! Save that for the bedroom!”</p><p>“Hell no, you’re still in trouble with me.” Poppy grumbled, before kissing his cheek. “Behave yourself…” She gave him a hug. She did want to snuggle with him. The day had been very hard. Losing one son, and watching another son suffer was heart wrenching. She wanted this day to end, with Oleander alive, and on the mend. She didn’t want to lose another son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Strong Survivor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oleander pulls through the snake bite, but not without complications.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took two months for Oleander to feel better. He hated every minute of it and to make matters worse, he ended up losing his left leg at the hip about a week after the bite. It drastically slowed down his healing, but the fact that he was alive was a miracle. He felt bad for not being able to help Clampers with the twins, but she reminded him constantly that she was just glad he was alive. Mama Goldie had performed the experimental surgery that she had suggested to Splash during Ashlynn’s birthday party, but the joint wasn’t ready for the prosthetic yet. He needed to finish healing first, and gain some strength back in his right leg.</p><p>Splash was over at Oleander and Clampers’ home, to give his older brother a lesson on how to get around with one leg, much to his chagrin. Oleander’s right leg was weak, from not getting out of bed much, so physical therapy had been in order too. Splash helped his brother onto his leg, and held him steady. “You’ve got to take it slowly.” He gave him his crutches. “You want to bear weight on the crutches with your hands, not your armpits. I made that mistake, and ended up having some sore pits.”</p><p>Oleander grumbled that he didn’t have to take orders from Splash, since he was the older brother. He groaned as he waved a bit. He was so weak from being bedridden for two months. He sat back down and sighed. “This is going to take forever.” He complained.</p><p>“It certainly will, with that attitude. Get up and try again.” Splash helped him up and helped support him.</p><p>“You know, this isn’t much better than Ice leading dad down a land full of spiders during a hot summer’s day. You’re one legged and so am I.” Oleander complained as he leaned on his crutches. He didn’t like taking orders from his nineteen year old brother.</p><p>“Don’t worry so much. I’ve been used to my leg for a few years. It’s going to take a year or so to get used to walking around on a single leg.” Splash helped support him. He had long gotten used to hobbling around with a prosthetic and had excellent balance.</p><p>“Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.” Oleander said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes. “I have two infants that I would like to take care of, little brother. Isn’t there a faster way?”</p><p>“I was still getting used to having a single leg when Pearl and I had our boys.” Splash suddenly got quiet. He still missed Brier. If it wasn’t for him, Merlot would have died, leaving Shark as his only child. He planned to have more kids with Pearl, but it would have still hurt badly. “I’m sorry Oleander. This is my fault. I should have gone with Brier the day he died.”</p><p>“We can’t change the past, Splash. Besides, Brier did a great thing for you and Pearl. Merlot is just a baby. He needed to live.” Oleander ruffled his brother’s hair a little bit, before toppling over. He groaned and laid on his back. “This isn’t easy for me.”</p><p>Splash went down with him. He laughed and rolled onto his back. “I’ve seen several ceilings while getting used to one leg. You’ll either get used to it, or learn to stay on your foot.”</p><p>“I’m going to learn to stay on my foot.” Oleander grumbled crankily. He tried to get up, but that was proving to be a hard task, because of muscle atrophy. “I respect what you went through after you lost your leg, now.” He smiled when little Autumn came in. “Hello sweetheart.”</p><p>“Why are you on the ground, daddy?” Autumn snuggled into him and put her ear over his chest, so she could listen to his heartbeat. “Did you go boom?”</p><p>“Your dad fell down and went boom.” Splash got up and sat down on the bed. “Clampers! Oleander fell down and can’t get up!”</p><p>Clampers came hurrying in, thinking Oleander was hurt. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was just fine. “You scared me, Splash!” She picked Autumn up and gave her to Splash, before helping her husband back onto his foot. “I have a feeling you’ll be falling down a lot, dear.”</p><p>Oleander glared at Splash, before Clampers helped him stand. He weaved a bit, and then hugged into his wife. He held her and closed his eyes. He was so glad that he didn’t die on her. “I’m sorry dear. I’m trying to get this figured out.” He sighed heavily. “I love you…”</p><p>Splash watched on and smiled. “You’ll get there, big brother. I believe in you.”</p><p>“Does daddy have an owwie?” Autumn looked back at her parents and frowned. She flicked her tiny two toned tail as she watched her daddy hug her mama. She was worried about him.</p><p>“It’s alright sweetheart. I’m right here to help. I love you very much.” Clampers helped him back to bed. “Daddy is OK, my sweet Autumn. He’s got to learn to walk again. We’re going to help him. For now, he needs to take a break and rest. He’s still healing from his big surgery.” She took the twins out of her hair and set them up to nurse when they began to fuss. She had taken care of Oleander and the twins, but the hard work was worth it to her. She was so glad Oleander survived the snake bite.</p><p>“I’m OK Clampers. My hip doesn’t hurt as badly anymore.” Oleander smiled at his wife, before taking Autumn and cuddling with her. He was glad he could be there to watch her and her brothers grow. He wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>“I’m just protective.” Clampers sat down beside him and snuggled with him as she fed the twins. It had been a really rough two months, but her husband had been worth all the ups and downs. She was determined to see him recover, and cherish as much time as she could get with him. He was very precious to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Grumpy Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaxon continues to keep Darling away from Petal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next two months, Petal tried hard to warm Jaxon up to the idea of helping Darling. As soon as she started to feel better, Mama Goldie helped her bring daily presents to Sassafras, Itea, Darling, and Jaxon’s home. The gifts ranged from clothes, treats, baby clothes, and blankets. She would leave them by the door, with a letter for Darling. Jaxon still refused to let Darling spend time with Petal, despite her attempts to show that she really did care and didn’t mean to hurt his heart. His temper only grew each day he got closer to his due date. It didn’t help that he now had a baby to help raise. Itea had given birth to a daughter a couple weeks earlier, that looked like Sassafras. He had named her Sweet Pea.</p><p>As a new morning rose, Petal prepared a basket filled with blackberry pastries. She hoped she could convince her brother to let her in today. She had only briefly met her niece, and was hoping to hold her. Sweet Pea was her first niece. At this point, she just wanted to hug her own brother. She missed him, and felt like her relationship with him had disintegrated. Lavender and Marjoram still came to visit her, but she rarely saw Sassafras for more than a few minutes at a time. She knew he was busy, but she missed him. Once her pastries were in the basket, she hobbled out the door. She was wearing a pastel yellow dress, with a matching bow in her hair. She had started to wear clothing regularly, because she never regained control of her bladder. She wore a diaper, so she wouldn’t leak urine all over the place. She didn’t want other trolls to know that she had a bladder control problem. Once at her brother’s flower pod, she knocked on the door. She would usually leave, so she wouldn’t face Jaxon’s wrath, but today she stood her ground.</p><p>Darling answered the door, before Jaxon could react. She had missed Petal as much as she missed her. She picked her girlfriend up and held her closely. She was round in the belly at five months along, but it didn’t stop her from snuggling with Petal. “I miss you!”</p><p>Petal gasped and hugged into Darling. She closed her eyes and enjoyed a moment with her future mate. “You know I can’t be around you. We’re going to upset Jaxon, again.”</p><p>Jaxon heard Petal and got up. He came hobbling over. He looked like he was about ready to pop. He pulled Petal off of Darling and put her down. “You’re not allowed near her! You broke my trust! You’re not allowed to see her again, ever!” Despite attempts to warm Jaxon up to the idea of letting Petal be with Darling, he had stuck firm to not letting Darling and Petal be together at all. “You’re brides haven’t fooled me! Get the hell away from my sister!” He started shoving her away with his hair.</p><p>“Stop being mean to her!” Darling snapped angrily, before pulling her brother away from Petal. He was making her angry.</p><p>Petal fell over and gasped when her diaper got exposed. She covered it up and flushed. “They were not bribes. Those were gifts! I came here hoping to see my brother and niece. I miss my little brother!”</p><p>Jaxon looked confused. He wondered why Petal dressed in clothes all the time, since the day she mated with Darling, when she didn’t wear clothes all the time before. What confused him more was the fact she was wearing a diaper under her dress. “I don’t want you near Darling! Why are you dressing up like a baby?! Making yourself look younger isn’t going to work! The diaper is a bit much!”</p><p>“That’s rude Jaxon! You shouldn’t assume!” Darling got between him and Petal. She was livid.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Sassafras came from the bedroom. He had been in the bedroom, cuddling with Itea while he fed their daughter.</p><p>“I’m not a baby! The reason behind my diaper is not your business!!!” Petal glared up at her brother. “I came to see you and Sweet Pea, but apparently that isn’t allowed!” She turned around and headed home as fast as her legs would allow her. She was upset and embarrassed. She didn’t want to cry in front of them. She had no plans of showing her face ever again. Jaxon had really hit a nerve.</p><p>“She has some nerve!” Jaxon growled before looking at Darling. “You’re not allowed near her! I forbid it!” He stormed away to their bedroom. He was hot, uncomfortable, and cranky. He didn’t understand what Petal had been through. No one had told him her story, because he refused to listen to it when they did try to explain.</p><p>“You don’t understand what either of us are going through!” Darling looked sad. She cried into her hands and ran to her bedroom to sulk. She wanted to be with Petal badly.</p><p>“Jaxon…” Sassafras frowned and followed his mate to their bedroom. “You know she’s my sister, right? She has a right to want to see me and the children as they are born. She has hardly seen Sweet Pea.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear about it, Sassafras! She had a diaper on! She’s acting like a baby, to make herself younger! It’s so wrong!” Jaxon sat down on the bed and crossed his arms. “She mated with my sister, who is a minor! She isn’t allowed near her, again!”</p><p>Itea frowned and looked at Jaxon. “She wouldn’t act like a baby on purpose. She hates being called a kid. I’m sure there is a reason she has a diaper on.”</p><p>“Itea is right. Petal wouldn’t wear a diaper to make herself seem younger.” Sassafras sat down beside his mate and rubbed his shoulders. “Relax and let her come around. You’ll find out she’s not out to be a bad troll. She’s actually very sweet, unless you tick her off.”</p><p>“Hmph…” Jaxon laid on his side and sulked. He wasn’t willing to budge. He was very protective of Darling.</p><p>Back at Mama Goldie’s flower pod, Petal went to her room and curled up in her bed. She shed a few silent tears as she burrowed under her blanket. She was sure she would never see Darling again, and it hurt her heart. To make matters worse, she wasn’t going to be able to see her brother either, which meant she wouldn’t get to see any of his children.</p><p>Amber had seen Petal go in, and went to investigate. She frowned when she saw that Petal had gone under the blanket. She had formed a friendship with Petal, and didn’t like when she was upset. She walked over to Petal’s bed and sat by her. “What happened?” She had a bad feeling that Jaxon had yelled at her again. She understood that Jaxon had gone through a lot, and his own heart hurt, but he was taking it out on a sweet young troll, who was trying hard to make it right.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I’m forbidden to see Darling, ever. I’ll never get to be with her. I’m doomed to be a micro mishap.” Petal sniffled and wriggled the blanket under her, so that Amber would have a harder time uncovering her. She hated crying in front of anyone.</p><p>“Jaxon turned you away for a visit? Even with those blackberry pastries?” Amber frowned and reached over to rub Petal’s back soothingly. “That was rude of him.” She had helped Petal make those pastries. She was sad that it didn’t work.</p><p>“He pushed me away and I fell down. My dress went up and exposed my diaper. He called me a baby and told me he didn’t want me near Darling. He assumed I dress the way I do to look younger. It’s not true.” Petal sulked under the blanket. She was trying so hard not to cry harder. Her feelings were hurt.</p><p>“He pushed you and called you a baby? That was mean. Let’s go talk to him.” Amber tried to take the blanket. She noticed Petal had a firm hold of the blanket. “I’ll go talk to him alone then.” She gave Petal a gentle hug through the blanket, before leaving to talk to Jaxon.</p><p>Petal listened to her go and sighed. “He’ll never forgive me for what I did…” She thought it was fruitless to try anymore. Jaxon just wasn’t going to budge.</p><p>Amber arrived at Sassafras’ home and knocked on the door. She smiled when Darling answered it. “Hey Darling.” She hugged her gently. “Are you alright?” She could see that she had been crying.</p><p>“Jaxon is being mean.” Darling rubbed her face of tears. “I want to be with Petal, but he says I can’t even hug or even be near her.” The tears began coming out and ran down her cheeks. She didn’t understand why her brother was being so mean. She didn’t care if she was never allowed to have sex again. She just wanted to be with Petal. They could relate to each other, and she knew that.</p><p>“Can I talk to him? I might be able to change his mind.” Amber pulled a tissue out of her hair and dried Darling’s face.</p><p>“Hey Amber, what can I do for you?” Jaxon waddled over and rested his hand on his swollen belly. He had heard her knock.</p><p>“It’s about Petal. She told me you pushed her over. I’m deeply concerned for her. Please take her safety and sanity into consideration before you do something like that again. She may have angered you four months ago, but she also went through a traumatic experience that very same day. She wears that diaper, so she doesn’t leak urine everywhere. I didn’t want to expose her secret, but I can’t stand seeing her cry. She doesn’t deserve it.” Amber looked sad as she took a deep breath. “No one deserves to have their heart broken. Especially after losing parents.”</p><p>“She leaks urine? Didn’t she have surgery? Why would that cause her to pee uncontrollably?” Jaxon didn’t understand, but was listening this time. Amber hadn’t given him a reason to distrust her. She was the one who delivered his adoptive daughter.</p><p>“She was violently raped by Cream. He almost killed her.” Amber looked up at him. “The surgery saved her life. She almost bled to death from extensive damage to her vaginal opening. It damaged her bladder sphincter. She can no longer control when she pees. She’s very embarrassed, and what you said tonight, made it so much worse. I want you to think about what you did. She deserves happiness, and so does Darling. Do not hurt her heart again, or I will talk to King Oleander and Queen Clampers about this. I know they won’t tolerate a bully in the village. Think before you open that big mouth of yours. It’s going to get you into trouble.” She turned around and left. She wasn’t as fierce as her mother, Goldie, but she was protective like her and her father Peppy. She planned to keep her word. She didn’t want to see Petal cry again.</p><p>“Raped?!” Jaxon watched Amber storm off. He sighed and looked at Darling. “I suppose that explains a lot.” He sighed and led her inside. “I’m sorry, sister. I’m just scared.”</p><p>“I know you are Jaxon, and so am I. I just want to be happy. Petal wants to be happy, too.” Darling pulled her brother in for an awkward hug. It wasn’t easy, considering they were both pregnant with twins. “I love you, big brother. I’m sorry I made you mad. I know Petal is sorry, too.”</p><p>Jaxon sighed and held Darling. “You don’t make me mad, Darling. I just don’t want to lose you.” He teared up and had a good cry. He was fighting his own demons, and had been blinded due to his own pain. “I’ll give her another chance, but if she hurts you again, it’ll be over.”</p><p>“She won’t hurt me. I trust her.” Darling dried her brother’s tears and smiled at him. “It’s going to be OK.” She had full confidence that things were going to be better. Especially once their babies arrived. Hormones were not helping either of them. She just hoped that Petal’s heart wasn’t hurt too much. She really wanted to have a relationship with her. She was worth it to Darling. She hoped that Jaxon would one day see why she loved her so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Attempting To Make It Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaxon tries to make amends with Petal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaxon didn’t wait long. He helped Darling get ready, and led her towards Mama Goldie’s flower pod. He was pretty sure he understood now, and felt bad for being a jerk. If he had known, he wouldn’t have accused Petal like he had. Once at the flower pod, he knocked on the door.</p><p>Mama Goldie had just gotten home, and had heard what happened. Amber had told her all about it. She glared at Jaxon when she answered the door. “If you’re here to hurt my god-daughter more, I’ll happily cut those babies out of you and then kick your ass. Without sedation or painkillers...”</p><p>Darling dropped her jaw and put her hand over her mouth. She looked at Jaxon and giggled. “You’re so busted!” She looked at Mama Goldie. “I’ll help you!”</p><p>Jaxon let out a nervous laugh. “That won’t be necessary. I came to apologize, and let Petal and Darling visit.” He frowned when he felt a contraction. He had been having them for a few hours. He hoped to apologize, so he could go home and have his babies in peace.</p><p>“You’re here to apologize, because now you know the truth. You shouldn’t have assumed, Jaxon. Petal’s private matters were not your business.” Amber crossed her arms and glared at the expectant father.</p><p>“Are you really going to let them visit? If you yell at her again, I will kick you out. Petal’s heart is broken.” Mama Goldie glared at Jaxon. She was not amused with him at all.</p><p>“I’m going to go find her.” Darling left them, and went searching for Petal. She found her room and crawled into the bed with her. “Petal? I’m sorry my brother hurt your feelings. You want help beating him up?”</p><p>Petal was tense when she felt someone crawl into her bed. She partially relaxed when she heard Darling’s voice. She whimpered when she realized that Darling was there. “I’m not allowed to see you ever again.” She began to cry hard. “Go away, Darling! You’re going to get into trouble!” She trembled in fear. She knew she would be in trouble too. Especially if they were caught alone and together.</p><p>Jaxon followed Darling, and watched as Darling tried to comfort Petal. “I’m very sorry, Petal. I realized I was wrong.” He put his hand on his belly. He was very uncomfortable, but he was more worried about trying to fix what he felt he broke.</p><p>“It’s going to be OK, Petal.” Amber came in and sat beside Petal. She rubbed her back soothingly. She didn’t like that she was stressed out.</p><p>“Easy does it Petal.” Mama Goldie watched by the door. “Deep breaths.” She had a bad feeling Petal was working herself into an anxiety attack.</p><p>“Jaxon changed his mind. We can be together. He understands now.” Darling tried to remove the blanket from over Petal, but Petal wasn’t letting the blanket go.</p><p>“It’s a trick! I can’t!” Petal began to hyperventilate. She was having a hard time believing Jaxon, because his emotional aura suggested that he was stressed out. She couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. She took deep breaths, before sobbing. She couldn’t hold back crying anymore and hated it. She didn’t like that she was crying in front of them. She had been taught as a trolling to act tough, so that no one would hurt her. She felt vulnerable, and was very stressed out. “I’m a big baby! I’m never going to grow up!”</p><p>Jaxon watched her and frowned. “It’s not a trick. I’m so, so sorry, Petal.”</p><p>“Geez, Jaxon. What did you do to her?” Amber shot a glare at him. “I’ve never seen her freak out like this before.”</p><p>“She’s having a bad day, Amber. She wants to be with Darling, and she thinks she will never be allowed.” Mama Goldie walked over and gently pulled Petal into her lap, blanket and all, and held her. “Take some deep breaths, Petal. You’re going to work yourself into a seizure.” She was very worried about her.</p><p>“Seizures are no fun.” Darling scooted closer to Mama Goldie, and snuggled with her and Petal. She was very worried about her.</p><p>Petal hiccuped and clung to Mama Goldie through the blanket. “Too late…” She was having a seizure aura. She began convulsing. The seizure was minor and didn’t last long. She calmed down and whimpered when she regained control of her body. “Headache…”</p><p>Jaxon felt even more guilty, now. He looked down and swallowed hard. “I have a confession to make. Part of why I’m worried about them being together, is because they both have seizures. I don’t want anything bad to happen to Darling” He cringed when he felt fluids run down his legs. He felt pressure during the next contraction. He was ready to push his twins out. </p><p>“Who said they would be completely alone? Petal and Darling will never be able to live alone.” Amber frowned when she saw that Jaxon’s shorts had become wet. “Did you pee, or was that your birthing waters?”</p><p>Mama Goldie moved Petal onto her bed, and hurried to get a couple of throw blankets, just in case the newborns arrived before they could help Jaxon home.</p><p>“Are you OK, Petal?” Darling pulled her out of the blanket and held her.</p><p>“No…” Petal sniffled and snuggled into Darling’s chest. She was weak and had a pounding headache. She had also soiled her diaper. She didn’t dare say that outloud.</p><p>“The latter. Oh god, I’m sorry.” Jaxon began hobbling towards Mama Goldie’s bathroom. He got inside there, and leaned on the wall. He began pushing, even though his shorts were on. “They’re coming out!!!” He hollered in pain.</p><p>Amber followed him into the bathroom and pulled his shorts down. She caught the first baby as she made her appearance. She gave her to Jaxon. “Hello sweetheart.” She took a towel and began cleaning her up.</p><p>The newborn looked just like Darling and Jaxon’s little sister, Breeze. She began crying as Amber cleaned her up. She glared at her father. She was angry with him.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to have the babies here…” Jaxon complained with a whimper. He cringed and began pushing for the second twin.</p><p>Mama Goldie came into the bathroom and caught Jaxon’s son as he was born. He was white, with dark blue hair, and a red eye patch. He cried as Mama Goldie cleaned him up. “It’s alright, they’re both crying. It’s a good sign.” She made sure Jaxon was OK, and then helped him set the twins up to nurse. She then pulled his shorts up, so that he didn’t flash his sister or Petal.</p><p>“Are they OK?” Darling peeked into the bathroom. She had Petal in her arms. She was very worried about her brother and his twins.</p><p>Petal glanced over, but stayed quiet. She was pretty sure she understood why his spiritual aura was stressed out now, but she was still very scared that things might still change against her.</p><p>“Yes, little sister. We’re OK.” Jaxon breathed hard and looked between his newborns. “The girl looks like our sister.” He sniffled and closed his eyes. He missed Breeze so much. “I’m naming them Love and Humble.” He sighed tiredly. It had been a hard and stressful day.</p><p>“Great names for a couple of cuties.” Amber smiled at him. “I’ll go get a couple of diapers and get Sassy and Itea.” She hurried out the door.</p><p>“You should have said you were in labor.” Mama Goldie shook her finger at him. She had a feeling he tolerated the pain better than most, because he had endured some painful injuries several months earlier.</p><p>Darling got closer and smiled as she watched her niece and nephew nurse. “They’re so cute.” She had plans of stealing them soon.</p><p>“I’m sorry Doctor Goldie.” Jaxon smiled softly. He was sweaty and messy, but was feeling much better, now. “I was trying to resolve the tension. I really messed up.” He looked down. He felt so bad. “I’m so scared I’ll lose my sister.”</p><p>“You’re not losing her.” Petal whispered. She closed her eyes and cuddled with Darling. “I just want love…” She was exhausted, and had a feeling she knew why Jaxon was being so protective. She knew he had lost a lot the last year. She wished she knew more. She wondered where his parents were. He never talked about them and Darling couldn’t remember.</p><p>“That’s right. I’m not going anywhere.” Darling reassured her brother. “I love you, big brother.”</p><p>“Everyone deserves love.” Mama Goldie led Jaxon to her couch. “Rest for a little bit. You’re going to be sore for a while. Birth is not easy.”</p><p>“I love you too, little sister.” Jaxon moved stiffly, and sat down with a groan. “Yeah, I’m very sore.” He settled his babies on his chest and snuggled with them. “Thank you for the reassurance Petal.” He began to slowly relax. He was glad Petal wasn’t stealing his sister away. He was very protective of her. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her either. She was all he had left of the world he knew he would never know again. It had been a hard adjustment for him, but now he saw that he had a new life and family to love. He planned to cherish them for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Motherly Woe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darling has her own unique experience in childbirth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next month, Darling and Petal had visits at Darling’s home. Amber made sure Petal got to see Darling everyday, for at least an hour. She was growing fond of Petal and Darling, and just wanted them to be happy. Amber started having Petal with her during her shifts at the medical pod too. She was bonding to Petal, which scared her, since Petal and Darling were already a future couple. She wasn’t sure if they felt the same way. She was afraid to ask. Mama Goldie and Jaxon made her nervous.</p><p>Amber’s shift had just started when Jaxon came in with Darling in his arms. His eyes were wide and full of worry. Darling was screaming in pain every few minutes. He had a feeling she was in labor, but she wasn’t communicating with him about what was wrong. “She seems to be in a trance. I think she’s in labor, but she’s freaked out.” He sat her down on her feet and held her as she screamed in pain. “I know...I’m so sorry, little sister.” He had left his twins with Sassafras and Itea, so he could focus on Darling.</p><p>“She might be having small seizures.” Amber faced Darling. “Darling? Can you tell us what’s wrong?”</p><p>Darling’s eyes were wide as saucers. She reached down and put her hand on her belly. “I’m dying!!!” She startled when her water broke. She looked down at the fluid. “I’m sorry I peed on the floor!” She was very upset and didn’t fully understand what was going on, despite being told what was going to happen when she went into labor.</p><p>Petal watched from her wheelchair. She was having trouble walking for the last couple of days, so she was in it so she didn’t fall.</p><p>“You’re having your twins Darling. It’s alright.” Jaxon knew it was labor now. He rubbed her back soothingly. “Deep breaths…it’s going to be OK.”</p><p>“Can I help you dry off?” Amber took a towel and dried Darling’s legs. She gently pulled her wet, bloody panties off. “I’m checking to see how close you are to having them.” She checked Darling, and found that the twins were close, but not ready quite yet. “Soon mama. It’s going to be OK.”</p><p>“It hurts!” Darling sobbed during the next contraction. She hugged into Amber and didn’t let go. She had full trust in Amber. “Make it stop!”</p><p>Petal wheeled her chair closer and offered her hand. “Hold my hand and squeeze when it hurts. I’m sorry you’re in pain.”</p><p>Jaxon rubbed Darling’s back soothingly. He looked very worried. “Maybe you can lay down.” He looked at Amber. “Are you alone?” He didn’t want anything bad to happen. “I can get some help.”</p><p>Amber held Darling and smiled softly. “I’ve got you mama. I’m so sorry it hurts.” She looked at Jaxon when he asked her the question. “Mom was taking a lunch break. She’ll be back anytime.”</p><p>Right on cue, Mama Goldie came in. “Looks like the twins are coming.” She had heard Darling’s screams from her flower pod. She began setting up for the delivery.</p><p>“I want to stand! Oh god! Oww!” Darling took Petal’s hand and squeezed during the next contraction. She crouched into a squatting position. She bared down and began to push. “My insides are coming out!”</p><p>“Good job, Darling!” Petal had a good view as the first baby began crowning. “I think it might be Brier. I see royal blue hair!”</p><p>Amber reached under Darling and caught the first baby as he came out. “It is Brier! Hey buddy!” She put him on the bed and began cleaning him. “Welcome back, little one.”</p><p>The newborn began to cry the moment the air touched his face. He smiled the moment his eyes opened. He was a happy boy that he got another chance.</p><p>“Welcome back, Brier.” Jaxon saw him smile. “Aww…I’m uncle Jaxon.”</p><p>Mama Goldie was ready for the second twin. “Push Darling. Almost done.”</p><p>Darling pushed for the second baby. “It hurts so badly!” She pushed out another baby boy. He was black, with light teal arms and royal blue hair. He began crying as Mama Goldie cleaned him.</p><p>Petal squirmed with excitement. “They’re so cute!” She couldn’t wait to hold them.</p><p>“Great job!” Amber helped Darling to her feet, and gently gave her firstborn to her. She set him up to feed. “A couple of cute boys.”</p><p>“I got handsome nephews!” Jaxon looked excited. “I’m so proud of you!” He gave Darling a kiss on the cheek. “What are their names?”</p><p>Mama Goldie helped set the second twin to nurse, and helped Darling settle on a bed. “Good job…” She checked for tears, but didn’t see any, much to her relief.</p><p>Darling was breathing hard. “My vagina is on fire...” She whimpered and looked down at her babies. “Names? Hmm…” She thought for a moment. “Flame and Flare.” Her bits hurt from the birth, so it was the first thing that came to her mind.</p><p>“There is a Flame already.” Petal smiled softly. She hoped that the first boy wouldn’t be confused when he got older.</p><p>“Oh…” Darling looked at Brier’s reincarnation. “Then he gets renamed Brier Junior.”</p><p>“Good choice.” Amber sat down by Darling and gave her a gentle hug.</p><p>Petal beamed with joy. She knew that she would get to help raise these two boys. She couldn’t wait to watch them grow and learn. As soon as Darling was eighteen, they were going to marry and be a family. She looked forward to a lifetime of love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Undeniable Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amber expresses her love towards Pearl and Darling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a couple of months for Darling to heal from the birth and adjust to life as a new mother to twin boys. Of course, she had help from Jaxon, Itea, and Sassafras. Petal was also over daily, with Amber, to help with giving Darling a break, bath time, and some of the diaper changes.</p><p>Amber rarely had time to be alone, but when she was, she was out by the waterfall, working on a project. Mostly at night, when she was supposed to be sleeping. It was the only time she wasn’t with Petal, because she had become her primary caretaker. She was making a surprise for Darling and Petal. She had high hopes of getting it done before it started to get cold again. She knew Petal didn’t do well with being cold, so getting her to go to see it would be harder during the winter. It was the early days of autumn when she decided her task was complete enough, for the moment. She put Petal on her shoulders and carried her over to Darling’s home. Once there, she knocked on the door.</p><p>Darling was the one to answer the door, as per her norm. She loved having visitors. Especially Petal and Amber. She smiled and took Petal from Amber’s shoulders. “You came over! Yay!” She snuggled with Petal and smiled. “The boys just laid down for a nap.”</p><p>“Amber wants to go for a walk.” Petal smiled and snuggled into Darling. “If that’s OK?” She glanced over at Sassafras. She was hoping her brother would approve of babysitting, so that she could have some alone time with her future wife and friend.</p><p>“I can babysit.” Sassafras smiled at his sister. He had his hand on his belly. He was pregnant with his own baby. Jaxon had managed to impregnate him, despite his attempts to dominate the taller young male.</p><p>“Thank you, Sassy.” Amber took Darling’s hand and led her out the door. She had a big smile on her face. “I've been working all summer on a project. I wanted you two to have your own safe place, away from worried and hovering family members. It will be our secret. I’ll be on standby, of course, if you ever need me.”</p><p>“A safe place?” Darling inquired. “What did you do, Amber?”</p><p>“You made a hidden flower pod?” Petal looked hopeful. She liked the idea of having some privacy.</p><p>“More like a bunker, I guess. Branch had an influence on me.” Amber mused. “It has a nursery, a kitchen, three bedrooms, and a medical supply closest for your things. A large bathroom too, with a big tub and a small tub.”</p><p>“You made us our own bunker? That’s so sweet!” Darling smiled at Amber. “Where is it?”</p><p>“I love uncle Branch. He has had a huge influence on all of us.” Petal smiled at Amber. She thought it was so sweet that she would take on such a huge task and all on her own. It had been no wonder she seemed so tired all the time.</p><p>“It’s by the waterfall. The entrance is under a huckleberry bush.” Amber got there and moved a leaf off the entrance. She opened the door for them.</p><p>“Thank you, so much!” Darling walked in and began looking around. She put Petal on her shoulders so she could get a good view. “This is so sweet of you!”</p><p>Petal looked around and smiled. “This looks great. It’ll be a great place to take the boys and have bonding time.” She looked at Amber. She noticed her emotional aura was mixed between happiness and stress. She wondered what was on her mind. “Are you OK?”</p><p>Amber’s lip twitched a few times. She wanted so badly to ask them if she could join their family, but she was having a hard time thinking of how she would ask. She winced when Petal asked if she was OK. She wasn’t expecting Petal to notice that she was struggling. “Yeah, I’m OK.” She shifted nervously. “I…I was thinking, we could live here. We’d still be close to home. I’ll sleep in the small bedroom at the end of the hall, so you two won’t be alone.”</p><p>“We get our own home?” Darling liked the sound of that. She loved her brother, but he was a bit much to handle sometimes. He was too overprotective.</p><p>Petal cocked her head ever so slightly. It suddenly clicked what was actually going on. She smiled at Amber and shook her head. “Why would you sleep in a spare room, when we can all sleep in our own bed? The spare bedroom can be a bedroom for guests, until the twins are old enough to have their own bedrooms.”</p><p>“You would let me sleep with you?” Amber asked shyly. She was still nervous, but it looked like her plan had worked. Petal at least seemed to be interested in her.</p><p>“I don’t see why not! All three of us are close. I love Amber and Petal.” Darling beamed at Amber. She had a feeling she understood what was going on too.</p><p>“Isn’t that what mates do?” Petal winked at Amber and giggled when she saw her blush. “Amber, did you think I wouldn’t notice that you’ve bonded with us? It’s been obvious for the last four months.”</p><p>Amber’s golden glittery skin was flushed red orange all over. “I wasn’t sure how to ask.”</p><p>Darling giggled and pulled Amber closer. “You’re adorable and shy. That’s why I love you!” She pulled her into a kiss. She groaned when Amber returned it.</p><p>Petal held onto Darling and watched them kiss. She giggled and wriggled with excitement. “Our family is complete! Oh Amber, this is so wonderful! Don’t you agree, Darling?”</p><p>Amber exchanged saliva with Darling, and then pulled Petal closer to give her a kiss next. She was so glad that they felt the same way.</p><p>“I agree! Five lovely trolls, to make one happy family.” Darling watched her mates kiss. She was so glad that Amber was part of their family now.</p><p>Petal broke the kiss and giggled. “Now all we have to do is wait for Darling to turn eighteen, in six months, and we can get married!” She was so happy. She never thought she would have a mate, let alone two.</p><p>“Mmhmm, and then we can be a family, stress free and carefree.” Amber giggled and snuggled into Darling. She had her hand on Petal’s leg. The day was going much better than she expected.</p><p>“I’m so excited! I can’t wait!” Darling settled down on the couch that Amber had made and put Petal on her chest. She knew they weren’t allowed to mate, yet, but at least they could cuddle in peace. She pulled Amber into the cuddle pile. She had a look of peace on her face. Her life was really starting to look up.</p><p>“I can’t wait either.” Petal cuddled with Amber and Darling, on the couch. She had a smile that spread from ear to ear. If someone had told her that this was how things would be seven months earlier, she wouldn’t have believed them. She was so glad that she had survived without her fathers, after being brutally raped, and having major surgery. She could now focus on her new family. She couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. One Big Happy Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A wedding brings all the trolls together for one big celebration.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The six months until Darling’s birthday was torture for the girls to wait. It was springtime, when Darling turned eighteen years old. Everyone gathered to watch the three young trolls marry. Their families were present, with all of their children and friends.</p><p>Sassafras had Petal on his shoulders. He was bringing her to her wedding. Since Rhapsody couldn’t give her away, he was going to do it for him. He smiled when he felt his four-month-old daughter move in his hair. “Rest Dahlia. Auntie is about to get married. I don’t want you fussing.”</p><p>“She can fuss if that’s what she wants to do. She has to have her say in the wedding too.” Petal giggled and reached into Sassafras’ hair. She rubbed her niece’s back soothingly. She was a proud auntie and loved seeing her nieces and nephew.</p><p>Dahlia settled down and yawned. She was just stretching out. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her next nursing session with her daddy.</p><p>Darling was more than ready for the marriage and was pacing next to Amber. She saw Petal when Sassafras got closer. She squirmed with excitement. “Best birthday ever. Give me!” She reached her arms towards Petal. She wanted her, but didn’t want to leave Amber either. She couldn’t wait for them to settle into their bunker. The girls had worked together to expand it since Amber had shown it to them months earlier. Amber was healthy, so they hoped to have a few more children through her and Darling, so that their boys could have more siblings. Of course they needed to find a surrogate to do that.</p><p>Amber was excited as well. She took Petal from Sassafras and settled her down between her and Darling. She held hands with Darling and Petal. “I love you both so much.”</p><p>Darling glared at Amber for a moment, when she grabbed Petal instead. She giggled when Amber took her hand moments later. She couldn’t stay annoyed long. She loved her mates so much.</p><p>“I love you too, Amber.” Petal smiled up at her mates. It had been a long year for her, but she was doing much better. She looked forward to a bright future with her mates.</p><p>Rainbow was the one marrying them. She had resumed her position as queen just a month earlier. It had been over a year since Pumpkin had passed away. She had learned to cope without him, and was determined to be a strong single leader, like her grandpa King Peppy had been before her. She was not ready or willing to open her heart back up to love. She wasn’t sure anyone could ever take Pumpkin’s place in her heart. She was OK with that, and looked forward to thirteen more years as the colony’s leader. She faced the marrying trio and began reading the vows.</p><p>Oleander was by her side, for support. He was also standing next to Clampers. He was adjusting well to having one leg. The experimental prosthetic had been a success. So much so, Splash had decided to have the same surgery during the winter. Both were doing great and adjusting well to life with a missing limb.</p><p>Jaxon was also doing well. He had fully healed from all of his major injuries and was enjoying life with his twins. He was next to Itea when Sassafras rejoined them to watch the ceremony. He took his mate’s hands and teared up as he watched his baby sister get married. He only wanted the best for her. Petal and Amber had proven themselves worthy.</p><p>Basil was listening to the wedding from near the front. Poppy was on his right side. He held hands with her and smiled. Life was finally calming down for them. It hadn’t been easy since he had joined Poppy’s colony when he was just a young adult himself. “Looks like all the wrongs in our world have become right.”</p><p>“Yeah, everything is the way it should be.” Poppy smiled and leaned lightly on her mate. They had gone through a lot, but life as they knew it was making a great improvement. She looked forward to watching their family continue to grow.</p><p>“You’re the best Poppy. Thank you for making my life the best I could ever imagine.” Basil whispered. He planted a warm kiss on her cheek, as he listened to his niece’s wedding come to an end. A few tears escaped his tear ducts and ran down his cheeks. They were happy tears. He never imagined life would be this great, after it seemed like it was falling apart on the horrible night that he had lost Bask. He knew it hurt to lose Bask and live through the loss of so many family and friends, but Poppy had made it all worthwhile. All of his family and friends had made it worthwhile too. He was grateful for all of his friends and looked forward to being with them forever and always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s the end of part 6 and the series! I hope you all enjoyed it! I look forward to writing another series, that will be coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>